


Kinktober 2018

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain), YokubouNoRain



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cell Phones, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dacryphilia, Doctor/Patient, Dreams vs. Reality, Drug Addict Peter Parker, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Edgeplay, Established Peter Parker/ Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Feelings Realization, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Katoptronophilia, Kind of Spider-Man: Far From Home spoilers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lemon, Licking, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Married Peter Parker/ Tony Stark, Masks, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mr. & Mrs. Smith sort of alternative universe, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Seduction, Size Difference, Snowpiercer (Movie) Spoilers, Snowpiercer AU - Freeform, Spanking, Teasing, Tegoshi Yuya in Lingerie, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vibrators, Virgin Peter Parker, kinda daddy kink
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Desafío de 31 días llamado Kinktober que se realiza en el mes de octubre (por si ya sólo con el nombre no se habían dado cuenta).Iba a hacer un desafío sólo MCU y otro sólo Ryokura... pero no puedo con mi vida y el alma no me alcanzaría para escribir 62 oneshots en un mes a dos por día.Forget itxDPara identificar claramente la ship elegida, cada día va a estar estructurado por el nombre del tema elegido + el nombre de la pareja entre paréntesis :)NOTA:Cada personaje/ kink seleccionado/ pairing será debidamente etiquetado en su día correspondiente ;)***Los personajes sobre los cuales leerán a continuación son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores (Marvel/ Marvel Studios/ Marvel Entertainment).Las historias sí son de mi autoría. Por tal razón, no se permiten ni plagios, ni adaptaciones, ni adaptaplagios.Disfuten de la lectura:)





	1. Máscaras (Harley Keener x Peter Parker)

**Author's Note:**

> Harley descubre algo entre la ropa sucia de Peter que le llamará muchísimo la atención. ¿Cómo reaccionará su compañero de habitación cuando lo encuentre en tal satisfactoria situación?
> 
>  
> 
> ***********  
> 
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Jack Kirby , Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Tom Holland y Ty Simpkins.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.  
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, PLAGIOS.
> 
> [ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley descubre algo entre la ropa sucia de Peter que le llamará muchísimo la atención. ¿Cómo reaccionará su compañero de habitación cuando lo encuentre en tal satisfactoria situación?
> 
>  **Pairing :** Harley Keener/Peter Parker (Marvel Cinematic Universe).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Masks, Alternative Universe - College/University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Tom Holland y Ty Simpkins.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, PLAGIOS.
> 
>  
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
>  
> 
> * Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

El rubio miró el aparato que recién había lanzado sobre la cama y luego volvió su vista sobre la máscara que estaba a centímetros suyo sobre la cama. Se inclinó un poco para agarrarla, pero desistió. Su corazón latía a una velocidad anormal y su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más de la emoción por corroborar el descubrimiento que había hecho. Peter, su compañero de cuarto, solía ser algo descuidado, sobre todo cuando estaba cansado, pero nunca había pensado que fuera _así_ de descuidado.

Le había respondido que estaba llegando al complejo de habitaciones del MIT, pero, por si sus incontrolables latidos le impidieron escuchar que le había llegado un nuevo mensaje volvió a mirar la pantalla.

Nada.

Se incorporó de un salto y se acercó a la ventana.

Nada.

La luna no difería mucho de la que se ve en Tennessee. Su mirada brillante pareció apagarse al recordar a su hermana, a su madre, a quienes había dejado allí, esperando por un hombre que las fuera a rescatar de la rutinaria vida en el lugar. Él sería ese hombre, pero, ¿lo era? ¿En qué condiciones iría a rescatarlas? ¿Con qué trabajo? La universidad no hacía más que sofocarlo, pero la compañía y palabras de aliento de Peter siempre calmaban sus nervios y ganas de lanzar todo al demonio.

—Peter —musitó con un tono de voz que le resultó extraña. Un tono de voz que nunca antes había utilizado con nadie. Suspiró sonoramente y volvió sobre sus pasos, lanzándose a su cama nuevamente y viendo desde los pies, la de Peter, justo al lado de la suya, separada solamente por unos pocos pasos. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado haberle hecho compañía cuando algún rayo surcaba el cielo repentinamente y lo despertaba sobresaltado de sus más profundos sueños? ¿O cuándo su cuerpo ya no podía soportar la carga y empezaba a sacudirse sin control sobre el colchón hasta que su respiración se cortaba abruptamente unos instantes y al volver en sí no sentía otra cosa más que alivio? Suspiró, sonoramente, de nuevo. Su cuerpo resintió lo que pese a que su vista no registraba, su mente, sí. Juntó sus piernas lo más que pudo, pero una molestia entre ellas no se lo permitió—. Mierda —susurró, agarrando la máscara que había encontrado e inhalando su aroma. Sí. Todavía olía a Peter. Su entrepierna, su piel, todo su cuerpo pareció reaccionar a aquella sensación. Era sofocante. Pensar en Peter, sentir su aroma, era tan sofocante que le dolía. Con timidez, con una lentitud tortuosa, llevó una de sus manos hacia su cintura baja. Sus piernas se abrieron con torpeza esperando su llegada. En ese mismo momento, Peter abrió la puerta de la habitación sin previo aviso, ocasionando que su compañero saltara de la cama con un grito y se acurrucara debajo de su escritorio.

—¿Harley? —lo llamó el recién llegado con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro debido a la exagerada reacción del aludido—. ¿Estás bien? —al no recibir respuesta, el muchacho lanzó su mochila a la cama y se arrodilló a su lado. Se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía cubriendo su rostro, pero luego sonrió sinceramente—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Estaba entre lo que me habías dicho que enviara a lavar —respondió el rubio mientras su compañero le quitaba la máscara de Spider-Man, pero sólo alcanzó a hacerlo hasta la mitad. Harley lo detuvo en seco, pero Peter alcanzó a ver su mirada cristalina, brillante, y sentir su pulso temblando ante el contacto.

—¿Hay algo más que no me estás contando? —preguntó el muchacho casi en un susurro, sentándose a su lado. No estaba preocupado porque Harley hubiera encontrado parte de su traje. Probablemente se había caído de su escondite cuando lo cambió de lugar esa misma mañana antes de salir presuroso a una misión de vital importancia. Le molestó haberle mentido a su mejor amigo, pero no tuvo otra opción.

—No. Para nada.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Peter, nuevamente, a sabiendas de lo que estaba preguntando. Harley negó con la cabeza, bajando lo más que pudo la máscara sobre su rostro—. ¿Y esto qué significa? —agregó, rozando su entrepierna, ocasionando así que el rubio diera un pequeño salto en su lugar. Peter se sorprendió por su reacción. Siempre habían solido provocarse y nunca ir más allá de lo permitido, pero esta vez, lejos de devolvérsela, Harley sólo saltó y lanzó un gemido que pareció incomodarlo. Peter volvió a sonreír tiernamente y lo acorraló lo más que pudo contra la pared. El sonido del flujo de su sangre entre sus venas llegaba perfectamente a sus oídos con el fin de torturarlo. Sus labios se posaron sobre la máscara, tratando de llegar a sus cabellos y besarlos. Harley se encogió cuando lo hizo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con esto? —susurró Peter sobre su oído, volviendo a bajar su mano hacia la erección de Harley que, húmeda, esperaba por él. El aludido asintió lentamente—. Déjame quitarte esto —le dijo en referencia a la máscara.

—No —dijo Harley, tajante—. Déjame con ella.

—Como quieras —resolvió Peter.

Harley apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de Peter y dejó que su compañero de habitación lo hiciera sentir mucho mejor. Comenzó a masajear su longitud por sobre el pantalón de gimnasia. Conforme el movimiento se hacía cada vez más rápido, la respiración del rubio empezó a volverse errática, humedeciendo la oreja de Peter por estar respirando a través de la máscara.

—Más fuerte —le pidió el muchacho. Peter apretó su erección, haciéndolo ver estrellas. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la remera del otro—. No es eso a lo que me refería…

—¿Entonces?

—La máscara —le pidió—… sostenla con más fuerza.

No había peligro de que la inteligencia artificial conocida como KAREN le transmitiera algo a Harley. Luego de lo ocurrido con Ned, la había configurado para que sólo reaccionara a su ADN ocasionando que, todo aquel que la vistiera y que no fuera él, siguiera viendo el exterior como si fuera una simple máscara de tela. Peter agarró el extremo de la misma por sobre la nuca de Harley, apretándola todo lo que pudo contra la piel del muchacho, marcando así sus facciones, nariz, boca. Sus labios recorrieron el contorno de las cuencas oculares del rubio, se posaron sobre su nariz, y finalmente llegó a su boca, dejando suaves besos sobre ellos desde varios ángulos diferentes. Se alejó un poco, pero volvió a tomarlos, esta vez uno a la vez, saboreándolos, tratando de exprimirlos a través de la tela, mientras su mano se colaba por el pantalón de Harley y acariciaba su hombría sin ningún tipo de obstáculo. Harley estiró su pierna y la colocó por encima de las de Peter. Sus gemidos se volvieron más claros aún con la máscara impidiéndole gesticular en forma correcta.  

—¿Te gusta? —musitó Peter sobre su oído. Harley soltó la remera de su compañero y levantó la máscara por sobre su nariz. El muchacho no hablaba, sólo gemía—. ¿Quieres que te bese? —el aludido asintió—. De acuerdo.

Sin dejar de tocarlo, Peter besó a Harley. Nunca antes había cruzado ese límite con él, así que prefirió empezar con algo suave. Un beso, luego, otro. Separándose sólo para que Harley pudiera seguir gimiendo. El rubio tomó el rostro de Peter entre sus manos. El movimiento de sus caderas se detuvo, y Peter volvió a su tarea de acariciarlo. Harley atrajo su rostro nuevamente al suyo y presionó sus labios sobre los de él. Se abrió paso entre ellos separándolos con los propios para luego, tímidamente, invitar a su lengua a recorrerla. Peter se sonrió en medio del beso, saboreando el restante del postre que Harley había devorado seguramente unos minutos antes de que él llegara. Siguieron así unos minutos más, besándose, probándose. Peter ya estaba teniendo la confianza suficiente para dejar sus labios y comenzar a lamer su cuello, a dejar marcas sobre él que sólo ocasionaban excitar al rubio en demasía.

 

* * *

 

 

—Tú no eres Spider-Man, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harley mientras Peter le extendía un par de pañuelos para limpiar su estómago.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Bueno… Porque… me quedaré con su máscara. ¿Crees que le moleste?

Peter se sonrió y acarició los cabellos del muchacho que, ya sin la máscara, estaban húmedos de la transpiración.

—Supongo que no.

El problema llegaría al día siguiente cuando tuviera que tratar de explicarle al señor Stark que había perdido su máscara por ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ♡  
> ¡Hasta mañana!


	2. Súplicas (Tony Stark x Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May va a ver al Dr. Stark para corroborar o no si el tratamiento está haciendo efecto. Sin embargo, el médico tiene otros planes en mente para su paciente favorito.
> 
>  **Pairing :** Peter Parker/Tony Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Alternative Universe, Begging, Doctor/Patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Marisa Tomei, Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, PLAGIOS.
> 
>  
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
>  
> 
> * Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

El tenso ambiente fue interrumpido por un suspiro de parte de la mujer. El hombre sentado frente a ella dirigió su ceño fruncido a la luz que parecía a punto de apagarse sobre su cabeza, y eso desde hace ya varias semanas.

—¿Puedo verlo? —le preguntó la mujer. El hombre volvió su vista a ella y, a través de sus gruesos anteojos de ancho marco negro, le sonrió.

—Por supuesto —respondió, incorporándose luego—. Esperemos que esté despierto —agregó acercándose a la puerta de la oficina para abrirla—. ¿Me acompaña?

La mujer se levantó y siguió sus pasos por las diferentes habitaciones. Lo único que oía eran gritos, golpes contra las puertas transparentes, risas escalofriantes, hasta que llegó a su habitación.

Un muchacho estaba cantando una canción que ella no llegaba a oír, su mirada estaba perdida al otro extremo de la habitación mientras su cuerpo se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro.

—Peter —susurró la mujer, ya sin poder contener el llanto. Acortó la distancia que la separaba de él, pero el cristal le impedía acercarse más. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el misma, pero el muchacho dentro de la habitación no reaccionaba, no respondía—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así, doctor Stark? —le preguntó, dándole la espalda a la habitación.

—Todavía no lo sabemos, pero está reaccionando favorablemente al tratamiento —reconoció el aludido—. Le dije que no le haría bien verlo en ese estado señora Parker, pero usted insistió tanto que…

—Lo sé, lo sé —reconoció la mujer negando con la cabeza—. Usted tenía razón.

—May —llamó su atención el doctor, tomando sus manos y ocasionando así que ella lo mirara—…, le prometo que haré todo lo humanamente posible para que Peter se recupere. Confíe en mí —finalizó, estrechando a la aludida entre sus brazos. En la habitación, Peter, que seguía cantando, volvió su vista al doctor, a quien le sonrió. Él lo imitó, sin dejar de acariciar suavemente la espalda de May.

 

* * *

 

 

Dos leves golpes llamaron su atención. La puerta se abrió dando paso a dos enfermeros que llevaban a Peter sosteniéndolo de su camisa de fuerza. El muchacho tenía la mirada perdida, y un hilo de saliva se escapaba de entre sus labios.

—Aquí está, señor —le dijo uno de los hombres a su superior.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Anthony—. Pueden retirarse.

—Sí, señor —dijeron al unísono los hombres antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

Anthony se quedó mirando al muchacho que estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia. El hombre estaba sentado sobre el extremo de su escritorio, escudriñándolo con la mirada. Aunque habían pasado varios meses de la llegada del muchacho a su instituto, y muchos otros pacientes en el medio, podía recordar perfectamente la primera sesión con él. Un severo caso de mitomanía. Peter adornaba cada vez más a su conveniencia la misma situación que Anthony le pedía contar. Nunca había tratado a un paciente tan hábil como él. Muchas fueron las veces que había tratado de pasar por sobre Anthony y pocas fueron las que él le hizo creer que lo había conseguido. La sonrisa triunfal de Peter cada vez que salía de su consultorio no tenía comparación. Quizás por eso es que lo había querido mantener con él, y dejarlo en su zona de confort, justo ahí. Finalmente Anthony se levantó y se acercó a él. Peter no reaccionó. Anthony se agachó un poco para encontrar su mirada, pero no lo logró. Se incorporó y se acercó a uno de sus oídos.

—Ya se fueron —susurró. Como si hubiera roto algún tipo de hechizo, Peter enderezó su espalda y trató de que los huesos de su columna vertebral crujieran aún con la camisa de fuerza puesta—. Oíste que se fueron, ¿por qué no te levantaste antes?

—Esperaba un beso de buenos días —bromeó el muchacho.

—No así —dijo Anthony, limpiando el rastro de saliva que estaba prácticamente seca sobre el mentón de Peter.

—¿Y ahora que lo limpiaste?

—¿Qué puedo hacer contigo? —susurró el doctor, recorriendo los enrulados cabellos de Peter con la palma de su mano. Su mano se posó sobre su nuca y acaparó sus labios en un corto beso. Sus labios se separaron, sus miradas se encontraron. Sólo eso bastó para comprender qué necesitaba uno del otro. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, sus besos se volvieron cada vez más intensos, su respiración se volvía cada vez más errática, sus cuerpos sentían quemarse con tanta ropa encima. Peter rió melodiosamente mientras estiraba el labio inferior de Anthony.

—¿Vas a quitarme esto o no?

—No —respondió el hombre, sus ojos fijos sobre los del muchacho. Peter frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas apenas soltó el labio de Anthony.

—¿Por favor?

El hombre se sonrió y volvió a apoyar su cuerpo contra el escritorio.

—Ven —le dijo a Peter. El muchacho hizo caso a sus palabras y se acercó a él—. Arrodíllate —ordenó. El aludido se arrodilló en el suelo y esperó a que Anthony liberara su erección de su opresión. Sonrió satisfactoriamente al sentir su longitud rozando su rostro—. Lo extrañabas, ¿no es así? —Peter trató de asentir, succionando su glande con los labios—. Si eres un buen muchacho, te daré todo lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo, Peter? —el aludido cerró los ojos rápidamente—. Creo que tomaré eso como un sí.

¿Cómo podía Anthony resistirse a los encantos de ese muchacho? Peter le había dejado lo suficientemente claro cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de sus sesiones esa noche lluviosa que llegó a su consultorio sin previo aviso, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada,  cubierto de barro y empapado de pies a cabeza. “Tuve un pequeño accidente al salir de casa de un amigo”, le había dicho. Pero Anthony sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

Lo supo desde el momento en que le pidió ayuda para lavarse la espalda.

Supo que estaba cruzando un límite ético. Pero ese rostro, esa mirada, ¿quién podía resistírsele? Y la verdad es que Peter tampoco parecía pasarla mal en el instituto. Es más, le encantaba charlar con todos y cada uno de los demás pacientes, decir una cosa cada vez más exagerada de su vida, y por supuesto, el trato magnánimo que recibía de su doctor  favorito. Los dedos de Anthony se enredaban en sus enrulados cabellos. Se agachó para oler el aroma a acondicionador barato que emanaba de ellos. Mordió su cuello con fuerza, lo obligó a mantener su hombría dentro de sus hermosos labios por unos instantes hasta sentir que se estaba ahogando. Justo en ese momento lo retiró y miró al muchacho a los ojos. Su mirada estaba cargada de lujuria, su cuerpo deseoso de más. Oprimió con fuerza la prominente erección de Peter con la punta de su zapato. Él no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de placer, de cara al techo. Anthony posó ambas palmas sobre sus mejillas de un color rojo tan parecido al fuego.

—Por favor —musitó Peter.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Por favor, tóqueme, señor Stark.

—No, no lo haré —negó el hombre mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Lejos de no cumplir con su propósito, Peter volvió a ocupar su boca con la erección del hombre. Anthony no iba a quejarse. Ese era el fuerte de su paciente, y no terminaba con su labor hasta la hombría de Anthony estuviera flácida de nuevo. Mientras uno de sus pies se dedicaba a torturar la erección del menor, el otro lo obligaba a mantener la posición al empujar su espalda contra su cuerpo, acariciando su columna ocasionalmente. Lo adoraba demasiado como para dejarlo ir. Estaba seguro que nunca le daría el alta. Quizás sí lo ayudara con su problema de mitomanía, pero lo mantendría lo suficientemente al límite, cada día de su vida con tal de mantenerlo ahí, junto a él—. Buen chico —le dijo sintiendo cómo Peter exprimía hasta la última gota suya.

—Por favor —balbuceó el muchacho una vez más.

—Lame mi zapato. Lo ensuciaste —declaró el doctor, extendiéndole el pie que había estado torturándolo. Peter lamió el zapato con la misma vehemencia en que había venido haciéndolo con la masculinidad del hombre. Anthony se relamió los labios—. Ahora levántate —agregó. Peter hizo caso a sus palabras y trató de levantarse como pudo, ya que no contaba con el apoyo de sus manos para ayudarse. Finalmente fue Anthony quien lo levantó de un tirón y lo empujó contra el escritorio. Peter se retorció al sentir sus pantalones cayendo sobre sus pies—. ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? —le susurró al oído mientras frotaba su erección sobre los muslos de Peter.

—Sí —gimió el menor.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Para siempre… Para siempre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Gracias por leer!! ^3^-  
> Hasta mañana ♥


	3. Llevar al límite (Nishikido Ryo x Ohkura Tadayoshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En una reunión donde se charlaría la creación de una nueva canción, Ryo, para despertarse tortura a Tadayoshi llevándolo hasta sus límites una y otra vez.
> 
>  **Pairing :** Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi (Kanjani8 (Band)).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Edgeplay, Cellphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los nombres mencionados son de personas de la vida real.  
> Salvo el amor de Kanjani∞ para sus fans, y el cariño que sienten entre ellos, todo el resto es ficción.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, PLAGIOS.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Estaba jodidamente cansado de las reuniones.

Estaba jodidamente cansado de que grabaran sus reuniones para usos futuros aunque al final terminaran desechándolo.

Estaba jodidamente cansado de que lo levantaran tan temprano por la mañana.

Bufó por el bullicio a su alrededor. Volvió a bufar cuando sintió que una mano ajena tocaba sus auriculares. Tadayoshi lo miró, sorprendido cuando Ryo agarró su muñeca con fuerza.

—Ryo-chan —llamó su atención. El aludido lo soltó, agarró el auricular que el menor tenía en su mano y apagó su reproductor musical.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, somnoliento.

—Estamos por empezar a grabar —le dijo Tadayoshi, obligándolo a pegar su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Ah —soltó Ryo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tadayoshi volviendo a sentarse frente a él.

—Sí. Sólo tengo sueño.

—Ya veo —dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.

—Oye, Tatsu —el más alto lo miró—… ¿Te sientas a mi lado? —su oyente no necesitó oír nada más. Las palabras de Ryo eran como una especie de hechizo que siempre surtían efecto en él –o al menos eso era lo que Ryo creía-. Se levantó de su asiento y, mientras los demás integrantes del grupo y el resto del personal que se dedicaría a grabar la reunión ocupaban sus lugares designados, se sentó a su lado. Ryo apoyó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros con los brazos cruzados y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—. Gracias.

—De nada —susurró Tadayoshi, acariciando el cabello que se asomaba desde la gorra que estaba usando Ryo y bajaban hasta su nuca.

 

La reunión sobre la creación de una nueva canción para el siguiente sencillo comenzó. Cada idea, por más incoherente que sonara en el momento era anotada sobre la pizarra por Ryuhei. En medio de las risas, de repente, el menor integrante del grupo sintió una leve caricia donde se supone no debía sentirla. Cuando agachó la mirada vio a Ryo acariciando su entrepierna con insistencia. La sangre de Tadayoshi pareció agolparse en sus mejillas. ¿Qué rayos estaba tramando? Sus compañeros sí estaban enterados de su relación –tampoco es que ellos fueran muy discretos que digamos-, pero frente al personal de la agencia y de canales de televisión, había quedado bastante claro que no habría ninguna muestra de afecto de su parte salvo la estrictamente necesaria para hacer que sus fanáticos enloquecieran y terminaran escribiendo sobre ellos –ese era un material que a ambos les intrigaba, sus fanáticos eran increíblemente fantasiosos en ese aspecto-. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios hacía eso? Trató de sacar su mano de entre sus piernas de un golpe y creyó haberlo logrado, pero lejos de rendirse, Ryo apoyó su mano sobre el respaldo de la silla y acarició los cabellos de su nuca, haciéndolo tiritar varias veces. Ciertamente sus acciones estaban pasando más que desapercibidas por el resto de sus amigos y por quienes estaban detrás de las cámaras que nunca se habían apagado.

No podía llamarle la atención. Nadie debía darse cuenta, pero Ryo estaba cruzando los límites… y Tadayoshi lo estaba sintiendo. No sólo eso. Simplemente asentía o negaba con la cabeza cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo, esperando que fuera una pregunta de sí o no, porque el constante resonar de los latidos de su corazón le impedían escuchar algo más.

Arrastró su teléfono sobre la mesa y lo desbloqueó cuando estuvo sobre su entrepierna. “¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?”, fue el mensaje que le mandó a Ryo, y volvió a dejar el aparato sobre la mesa. Pareció que había surtido efecto, había dejado de sentir aquellas caricias sobre su cuerpo. Suspiró.

—¿Me prestas tu teléfono? —le preguntó Ryo en voz baja. Tadayoshi lo miró y frunció el ceño—. Se apagó —agregó con esa sonrisa que él tanto amaba. Sin intercambiar palabra, le entregó el aparato y Ryo dejó el suyo sobre las piernas del más alto—. Gracias.

Y recién había pasado media hora desde que la reunión comenzó. Vio de refilón a Ryo haciendo quién sabe qué con su teléfono, pero, ¿qué le importaba? Al fin y al cabo prestaba atención a lo que los demás estaban diciendo. De repente, sintió que algo vibraba sobre sus piernas. Agachó la vista para ver la pantalla del celular de Ryo iluminándose. ¿No era que estaba apagado? Cuando vio el nombre del contacto entendió que había sido engañado de la peor manera: quien lo estaba llamando era él mismo. Agarró su brazo con fuerza. La respuesta del mayor fue abrir las piernas de Tadayoshi empujando su pie con habilidad para que el teléfono quedara literalmente entre ellas. Le dedicó una rápida mirada y esa característica sonrisa triunfal. ¿Qué había hecho mal para tener una pareja tan seductora como él? Segundos más tarde en que el aparato dejaba de vibrar, lo hacía de nuevo, y así por, ¿cuánto fue? ¿Una hora? Shingo lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando vio la expresión de desesperación en su rostro. Tadayoshi negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió y presto atención nuevamente a la presentación que Ryuhei hacía acerca del siguiente y prometedor título que estaba a punto de decir.

Tadayoshi se aferró con fuerza a su asiento. Su mano fue rápidamente interceptada por Ryo quien coló sus dedos por entre los de su pareja sólo para frotarlos contra los suyos. El teléfono dejó de vibrar pero la tortura seguía ahí. ¿Qué podía hacer para dejarle claro que sus acciones lo estaban sobre estimulando y que ese no era el lugar propicio para tal cosa? Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió aunque tuviera que delatarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, utilizó su mano libre para agarrar con fuerza los testículos de Ryo por sobre el pantalón. Una tarea ardua pero que con la furia y excitación que corría por sus venas fue algo fácil de lograr. Como respuesta, Ryo saltó en su asiento, golpeando la parte de debajo de la mesa con las piernas en el proceso, y llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

—¿Algo que quieras agregar? —le preguntó Shota, ya que había interrumpido sus palabras.

—No —dijo Ryo con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja—. Creo que lo que dice Sho-chan está bien. Eso fue arriesgado —susurró sobre el oído de Tadayoshi.

—Lo que tú estás haciendo es arriesgado —retrucó el menor visiblemente enojado.

—Pero me gusta cómo te pones cuando lo hago —volvió a susurrar el aludido con una visible expresión de lástima que sólo ocasionaba enfurecer más a Tadayoshi—. Pero, si prefieres que te deje así…

—Así, ¿cómo, Ryo-chan?

Las palabras de Ryuhei ocasionaron que Ryo lo mirara y Tadayoshi adoptara una expresión de terror.

—Justo así —respondió el aludido apuntando a la pizarra—. Así es perfecto.

—Te odio —susurró Tadayoshi, generando la sonrisa de su pareja. Sus enormes ojos oscuros brillaban por debajo de la visera de su gorra. Aunque quisiera no podía enojarse con él—. ¿Podrías encargarte más tarde de _esto_? —le pidió dirigiendo la mirada hacia su entrepierna.

—¿Más tarde? ¿No quieres que me ponga de rodillas ahora?

—Ya tengo suficiente, Ryo-chan… En serio…

—Sólo porque me estás suplicando que no lo haga.

—Eso quisieras…

—¿Ustedes dos van a seguir cuchicheando o van a prestar atención? —los regañó Shingo.

—Lo siento —dijo la pareja al unísono. Se miraron y luego se sonrieron. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡!Hasta mañana! ♡ :3


	4. Nalgadas | Katoptronofilia | Dacrifilia (Tony Stark x Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter regresa de un viaje realizado con sus amigos a Europa y lo primero que recibe es un mensaje de Tony. ¿Había hecho mal en no llamarlo cuando estuvo rodeado de enemigos y pedir ayuda directamente a la cabeza de S.H.I.E.L.D.?
> 
>  **Pairing :** Peter Parker/Tony Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Spanking, Mirror Sex, Katoptronophilia, Dacryphilia, Kind of Spider-Man: Far From Home spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber , Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, PLAGIOS.
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Peter tragó en seco cuando recibió un mensaje en su teléfono. El mensaje en sí no era relevante, sólo eran un par de coordenadas. El problema era el remitente.

—Demonios —musitó, lanzándose a una carrera hacia la avenida más cercana para abordar un taxi lo más pronto posible. Su corazón le latía a mil por ahora, peor que después de la increíble batalla en la cual había enfrentado a varios enemigos en su viaje a Europa con sus amigos. Sabía la razón del mensaje. Había tenido esa mala espina desde que vio a ese hombre con un parche en el ojo derecho, pero pensó que el remitente del mensaje al menos tendría la decencia de postergar el castigo hasta que el _jet-lag_ dejara de hacer estragos en su cuerpo—. Rápido, por favor —le dijo al chofer del vehículo. El hombre le sonrió a través del espejo y asintió.

 

* * *

 

 

Volvió a sentir un tirón en sus pantalones. Cambió de posición por enésima vez en la noche. También era la enésima vez que veía esas grabaciones. Peter estaba perdido. En realidad, estaba bastante jodido. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la puerta prácticamente corriendo cuando oyó el timbre. Al otro lado de la puerta, ahí estaba la razón de su preocupación con su mejor expresión a la hora de pedir disculpas. Iba a decirle algo, había gesticulado algo, pero él no lo oyó, y no dejó que repitiera la acción. Lo hizo entrar a la habitación agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo y tras cerrar la puerta dando un golpe, lo condujo a la habitación.

—¿Qué significa esto? —le preguntó reproduciendo una vez más uno de los tantos videos de sus peleas en Europa que le habían sido _facilitados_ por S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Lo siento, Tony —musitó el aludido—. Realmente lo siento, yo-

—Tú, ¿qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar el hombre, visiblemente enfadado—. ¿Por esto no me llamaste? ¿Por esto llamaste a Fury?

—Eso fue —consumido por los efectos del cambio horario, Peter suspiró sonoramente y se llevó una mano a sus cabellos enrulados, enredándolos por completo—... No quería preocuparte…

El único cambio en la expresión de Tony fue su ceja arqueada.

—¿No querías preocuparme?

—Después de lo que pasó con Thanos yo… Yo no quería que te preocuparas por mí.

El hombre suspiró, se sentó a los pies de la cama con la espalda encorvada y suspiró.

—Detén la reproducción —le dijo a su inteligencia artificial al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el audífono que lo comunicaba con ella. Peter lo oyó suspirar pesadamente y se acercó cautelosamente a él, no sin antes dejar su bolso en el suelo—. Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas —reconoció Tony levantando la vista para mirarlo. Peter le sonrió y agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos, besó sus cabellos. Sintió sus fuertes manos agarrando su cintura y sus manos bajando hasta posarse osadamente sobre sus glúteos, palmeándolos luego.

—Ay —se quejó lanzando una risita.

—Es lo mínimo que te mereces después de lo que me hiciste pasar.

—Si quieres puedes hacerlo más fuerte —susurró Peter sobre su oído, ocasionando la risa en el mayor.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —le preguntó el mayor separándose de él para mirarlo. El muchacho asintió efusivamente—. ¿Viniste de humor después de tremendo viaje?

—Tú siempre me pones de humor —reconoció el aludido con lascivia en la voz mientras enterraba una mano entre el cuero cabelludo de Tony para recorrerlo por completo. Él suspiró ante el contacto con la piel del muchacho. Tomó su mano y la besó con ternura sin despegar su vista de la suya. Con una necesidad que emanaba de cada poro del cuerpo de ambos, Tony le quitó el cinturón, bajó la cremallera del pantalón y lo bajó con brutalidad junto con su ropa interior—. Ven aquí, tengo que castigarte —agregó, palmeando sus propias piernas. Con una lentitud que no ocasionaba otra cosa más que excitarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba, Peter se acostó sobre las piernas de Tony quien agarro la garganta del muchacho con una mano y preparó la otra para que saludara a sus hermosos y turgentes muslos. Primero los acarició con suavidad, no quería ser brusco con Peter luego de estar casi un mes separados –aunque sólo se estuviera conteniendo-. Luego los frotó con fuerza dejando una leve marca color rosada sobre ellos que desaparecía a los pocos segundos. Luego, finalmente, dio el primer golpe. El sonido de su palma chocando con la suave piel de Peter hizo eco en la habitación donde antes sólo reinaba el sonido de su respiración. Debajo suyo, Peter gimió. Tony sacudió su cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en su cometido. Una segunda nalgada, y la nuez de Adán del muchacho bajó y subió rápidamente sobre su otra mano. A la segunda le sobrevino una tercera, después una cuarta, quinta, sexta, y así hasta perder la cuenta. Y así hasta tener el cuerpo de Peter gimiendo sobre sus piernas, su erección golpeando su entrepierna, y la suya sofocándose dentro de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Le pareció que Peter quería algo. Una de sus manos se posó sobre la que estaba sobre su garganta y detuvo así su frenético movimiento—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Tony mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido.

—No veo —gimoteó el aludido.

—¿Qué?

Peter bajó de sus piernas y se arrodilló en el suelo. Levantó la vista hacia él pero dirigió su brazo y dedo índice hacia algo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

—No veo.

Tony agudizó la vista para reparar en el armario con espejos que debido a la tenue luz de la habitación no había visto cuando ingresó a la habitación. Su vista volvió a Peter, quien se secaba las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos cuando Tony se encargaba de castigarlo por sus acciones, pero él agarró su mano con fuerza ocasionando que Peter lo mirara sorprendido.

—No lo hagas —le dijo aclarándose luego la garganta. Tony encendió las luces de la habitación y dispuso una silla frente al espejo. Peter apoyó sus manos sobre ellas y, trasero en alto, dejó que Tony volviera a sus labores. Esta vez fue el cuero del cinto el que marcó su piel. Peter se deleitaba viendo las acciones de Tony, las expresiones de su rostro que sólo demostraban placer y excitación desbordada, olvidándose por completo de la erección dentro de sus pantalones que, a esas alturas estaba empezando a humedecer su entrepierna, ocasionando que Peter acariciara la suya con afecto sintiendo que le dolía como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no se masturbaba. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y cuando cruzaba miradas con Tony, a él parecía agradarle. Se dio cuenta por la forma en que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba y los humedecía de tanto en tanto al recorrerlos con su lengua. Peter siguió masturbándose hasta llegar al clímax sobre el respaldo de la silla, y Tony lo hizo sobre él, luego de llevarlo cargándolo hasta la cama donde luego ambos llegaron hasta las almohadas respirando agitadamente.

—Eso estuvo bien…

—¿Bien?

—No fue a ti a quien le dieron esas nalgadas. Te excediste —reconoció, acariciándose el mencionado lugar de su cuerpo.

—No me pediste que me detuviera —susurró Tony, atrayendo al muchacho más cerca suyo.

—No sabía que tuviera que pedírtelo…

—Para la próxima, ya lo sabes…

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Peter?

—Dime.

—Bienvenido a casa.

El muchacho sonrió y sintió que habían golpeado sus mejillas el doble de las veces que Tony lo hizo sobre sus glúteos por la sensación de ardor que sentía sobre ellas.

—Gracias, Tony…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡!Hasta mañana! ♡ :3


	5. Pies (Harley Keener x Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley compra un par de medias del superhéroe favorito de su padre, pero Peter, el nuevo integrante de la familia, tiene un mejor plan para ellas, y Harley, como buen hermano, va a ayudar a su _hermanito menor_.
> 
>  **Pairing :** Harley Keener/Peter Parker (Marvel Cinematic Universe).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Alternative Universe, Adopted Children, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Blow Job's, First Time Blow Jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Jack Kirby, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Tom Holland y Ty Simpkins.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
>  
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
>  
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♥ :3

Una oveja. Dos ovejas. Tres ovejas.

Esa maldita costumbre se le había quedado desde el orfanato. Pero, ¡sí que funcionaba!

Un momento. ¿Esa vigésima quinta oveja estaba llorando?

Balbuceando un insulto, abrió los ojos. No había soñado con aquel llanto. Cuando su conciencia pareció volver a él, se dio cuenta que el llanto correspondía a su hermano, a su mejor amigo, a su todo. Había logrado que Peter encantara a su papá de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho desde un primer momento, yéndolo a visitar cada fin de semana sin falta, con un par de escapadas en días de semana durante los siguientes seis meses de su instalación en su nuevo hogar con su nueva familia, y había cumplido con su cometido.

—¿Peter? —preguntó Harley, sentándose de un salto en la cama, pero el aludido al percatarse de la voz del muchacho, detuvo abruptamente sus sollozos—. Peter, ¿te encuentras bien? —aunque Harley era dos años menor que Peter, en el orfanato siempre fue él quien lo protegió de los demás niños. Y, ¿cómo no iba a preocuparse en aquel momento en que oía a su hermano llorando? Encendió la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche que estaba en medio de ambas camas y se sentó a su lado. Sonrió con ternura al ver las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos almendras de Peter que aun con la débil luz de la lámpara, brillaban con intensidad. Lo abrazó con todo el cariño que afloró de él y acarició su espalda suavemente—. Fue una pesadilla —sentenció, mirándolo luego a los ojos—. ¿Ya pasó? —Peter negó efusivamente con la cabeza—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo siento —musitó el muchacho evitando la mirada de Harley.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó Harley, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que se las habías comprado para papá, pero… No pude evitarlo, Harley. En serio, lo siento mucho.

Harley no pudo evitar ahogar sus buenas carcajadas. ¿Por qué Peter se veía tan lindo cuando estaba a punto de llorar? Esas mejillas rosadas. ¡Cómo le gustaría apretujarlas! Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió a él una vez más.

—¿Qué hiciste con las medias, Peter? —avergonzado hasta la médula, el aludido corrió las sábanas para dejar que Harley viera sus manos con el regalo que le había comprado a su padre puestas como guantes. El rubio frunció el ceño y trató de ver el cuerpo de Peter, pero él se lo impidió aferrándose a las sábanas aún con esas medias en sus manos. Sin embargo, Harley fue más rápido que Peter y lo consiguió, encontrándose con el miembro erecto del muchacho—. Dime que no lo hiciste… con las medias…

Peter asintió avergonzado y Harley no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas lo cual sólo ocasionó que Peter se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

—Por eso no quería contarte nada…

—Pero, Peter… Podrías haberme pedido ayuda. Dame tus manos.

Cuidadosamente, el muchacho le quitó las medias y las dejó sobre la cama.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó Peter mientras Harley se acomodaba a su lado.

—Claro, dime.

—¿Puedes hacerlo… con las medias?

—¿En las manos? ¿Cómo tú?

—No. En los pies está bien.

—Sí que tienes gustos raros, Petey.

—En realidad… Se me ocurrió recién —reconoció el aludido con una media sonrisa.

Harley se puso las medias y se sentó frente a Peter quien abrió las piernas con algo de vergüenza. Ambos conocían a la perfección del cuerpo del otro pero desde que la pubertad empezó a manifestarse toda caricia, toda muestra de afecto era algo que sensibilizaba al otro hasta el máximo y, sin saber del todo qué hacer con esas sensaciones y sentimientos, prefirieron distanciarse un poco. Por esa razón, cuando Peter accedió a tener su ayuda, Harley no pudo estar más feliz, su hermano estaba nuevamente confiando en él, permitiéndole acortar esa distancia que ambos inconscientemente se habían impuesto. Peter, por su parte, no podía permitir que otra persona excepto Harley lo tocara de esa forma tan íntima y que, de hecho, Harley fuera la primera persona que tocara su cuerpo con esas intenciones.

Peter se estremeció cuando sintió las plantas de los pies de Harley acariciando la longitud de su erección, sus dedos recorrieron su glande haciéndole cosquillas, mientras que su otro pie recorría su tronco una y otra vez. Hasta jugó con sus testículos, juntándolos, separándolos, haciéndolos ir de arriba hacia abajo, siempre empezando con suavidad y con la curiosidad que siempre lo había caracterizado, sin dejar de ver las facciones de Peter, tratando de interpretar sus expresiones para descubrir qué le gustaba más.

—¿Qué es lo que gusta realmente? —le preguntó Harley. Peter, quien estaba con sus palmas sobre el colchón detrás de su espalda encorvada, lo miró—. ¿Lo hiciste porque querías sentir lo que se siente ser tocado por alguien más o por algo más?

—Lo hice porque me gusta Iron Man —reconoció el muchacho en referencia al estampado con la máscara de Iron Man que se destacaba en esas medias de un profundo color oscuro.

—Ya veo —soltó Harley deslumbrado con la mirada cristalina de Peter—. Entonces, ¿por qué no cierras los ojos y te imaginas que quien te está tocando es el hombre detrás de esa máscara?

El aludido asintió y cerró los ojos. Harley miraba las expresiones llenas de placer que Peter le enseñaba, una larga gota de sudor que bajaba hasta su cuello y terminaba perdiéndose en él, sus gemidos que, entrecortados y controlados para que nadie los oyera más allá de aquella habitación.

Pero esa no era la razón por la cual le había pedido que cerrara los ojos. La verdadera razón era la erección de Harley que iba en aumento con cada gemido que oía de parte de Peter. Sus acciones sobre el cuerpo del morocho no cesaron en ningún momento mientras su mano se colaba dentro de sus pantalones para acariciar su hombría. Harley se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de ahogar un gemido y comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente.

—Debiste haberme pedido ayuda —le dijo Peter.

A modo de respuesta, Harley se acercó a él, flexionó sus rodillas y pasó las de Peter detrás suyo. Pegó su frente a la del muchacho y clavó su mirada celeste sobre las orbes oscuras de Peter.

—¿Me ayudas? —le susurró con un tono de voz seductor. Peter bajó su mano derecha mientras se estremecía al sentir los brazos de Harley sobre su nuca, afianzándose a ella. No podía decir dónde terminaban sus gemidos y dónde comenzaban los de Harley, ambos sonaban tan parecidos, tan cargados de pasión. De repente se dio cuenta lo mucho que se le antojaban probar los labios del rubio. Su mano izquierda se acercó tímida a ellos, recorriendo su boca entreabierta con su dedo índice y humedeciéndolos luego al mojarse una de las falanges con su propia saliva. Harley no pudo evitar sonreír por la sensación. Rodeó el dedo de Peter con la lengua y lo metió en su boca. Lo saboreó y succionó sin dejar de gemir, sin dejar de frotar sus pies sobre su erección y sin dejar de sentir la mano de Peter acariciando la propia. Sin embargo, sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando sintió una de sus medias húmeda de repente cuando acariciaba la cabeza de la hombría de Peter. En ese momento se detuvo y se quitó ambas medias. Ante la mirada extasiada de Peter, se puso una de las medias sobre la erección—. ¿Quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó al muchacho acariciando sus enrulados cabellos. Peter se recostó boca abajo y casi en forma literal se tragó la hombría de Harley ocasionando que el rubio entreabriera sus labios para dejar escapar un gruñido. Mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus muslos y la otra jugaba con sus testículos, a Harley le costaba bastante evitar sostener la cabeza de Peter y meter y sacar su erección _a piacere_ , pero tendría muchas otras oportunidades para hacerlo, de eso estaba seguro. Aún así dejó que una de sus manos acariciara sus cabellos mientras que la otra hacía lo mismo sobre su nuca, su espalda y hasta casi sus muslos—. Petey… Más rápido… Más rápido…

Peter apresuró sus movimientos. Una vez. Luego, otra hasta sentir que el cuerpo de Harley se tensaba y todo su ser se liberaba, al igual que él, sobre la media en su boca. Peter sacó la media y limpio la erección del rubio con su propia lengua—. Eres asqueroso —reconoció el muchacho sonriendo.

—¿No me digas que no te gustó? —preguntó el aludido con el ceño fruncido.

—Me parece que voy a tener que renunciar a darle estas medias a papá…

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprar un nuevo par mañana?

Peter se sentó y volvió a acostarse en su cama, arropándose con la sábana y palmeando el lugar vacío al lado suyo al cual Harley se lanzó sin siquiera preguntar si podía hacerlo.

—Sólo si vienes conmigo —susurró el rubio dándole luego un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Sólo si te pruebas el par que quieres comprar —le pidió el aludido besándolo del mismo modo en que Harley había hecho pero quedándose un poco de tiempo más pegado sobre sus labios. Se sonrieron cuando se separaron. La sensación experimentada había sido agradable y generaba algo nuevo e inexplicable entre ambos. Volvieron a besarse varias veces más, sonoramente, sólo unos pocos segundos. Peter trataba que sentir los labios de Harley sobre los suyos por más tiempo, pero él no se lo permitía, alejándose de él pero evitando caerse de la cama por tener sus piernas enredadas entre las de Peter. De entre sus labios no salía otra cosa más que risas hasta que ambos oyeron el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose.

—¿Qué están haciendo, chicos?

—Hola, papi —le dijeron los aludidos al hombre que ingresó al cuarto. Él ayudó a Harley a acomodarse al lado de su hermano y se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Tienen idea de la hora que es?

—Lo sentimos —respondió Harley sonriendo.

—¿Tenías pesadillas, Petey? —le preguntó el hombre de cabellos oscuros, algo alborotados por haber estado dando vueltas sobre la cama antes de conciliar el sueño finalmente.

—Sí —dijo el aludido suspirando al sentir las caricias del hombre sobre sus cabellos.

—¿Y Harley no hizo nada para ayudarte?

—¡Por supuesto que lo ayudé! —reconoció Harley inflando las mejillas—. Yo amo a Peter —agregó, pegándose todavía más al cuerpo del aludido—. Pero se despabiló y necesita mucho afecto para volver a conciliar el sueño —dijo el muchacho mirando a Peter y acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Peter se sonrió al darse cuenta del doble significado en las palabras de su hermano.

—Y me despertaron a mí también. ¿Qué van a hacer con eso?

Ambos muchachos se miraron. El hombre realmente necesitaba volver a dormirse ya que al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar temprano y, a diferencia de ellos, no había maldad alguna en sus palabras.

Harley y Peter se sonrieron, dejaron un poco de espacio entre ambos y miraron a su padre.

—Ven a dormir con nosotros —le dijo Peter.

—Podemos darte algo de afecto a ti también, papi —el aludido sonrió y se sacó el calzado—. No vas a taparte, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harley aún cuando el hombre ya estaba acomodado entre ambos sin siquiera haberles pedido levantar la sábana.

—No, así está bien —dijo el hombre, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo del cuello de Peter y el otro por debajo del cuello de Harley. Besó cariñosamente las frentes de sus muchachos y miró a Harley—. Puedes apagar la luz —el rubio hizo caso a sus palabras y la habitación quedó a oscuras—. Chicos…

—¿Sí, papi? —preguntó Peter.

—Gracias por llegar a mi vida —dijo acariciando los cabellos de sus dos hijos—. Los amo.

—Nosotros también te amamos, papi —dijo Harley, acomodándose lo más cerca que pudo del hombre y buscando en la oscuridad una de las manos de Peter para entrelazar sus dedos a los suyos, como siempre había hecho para quedarse dormido desde que estaban en el orfanato.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Gracias por leer!! ^3^-  
> Hasta mañana ♥


	6. Daddy | Cock Worship | Mordidas (Tony Stark x Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio de una misión, Peter se encuentra con el mejor agente de la competencia dentro del negocio: su esposo, Anthony.  
> Aunque al comienzo tratarán de destrozarse mutuamente, al final del día será el amor lo que ganará la contienda.
> 
>  **Pairing :** Peter Parker/Tony Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Alternative Universe, Mr. & Mrs. Smith sort of alternative universe, Cock Worship, Cock Tease, kinda daddy kink, Biting, Established Relationship, Established Peter Parker/ Tony Stark, Married Peter Parker/ Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr., Sebastian Stan y Tom Holland.  
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

—Bebé, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó Anthony. Sus espaldas estaban pegadas contra la pared. A su alrededor, en el suelo, vidrios rotos de las ventanas, de las vitrinas. Agujeros de balas en los sofás, los espejos y las paredes. De repente sintió un fuerte estruendo a su derecha. Se asomó apenas por el agujero que se había formado en la pared e hizo un gesto de incredulidad con ambas manos—. ¿No es más fácil que me pidas el divorcio?

—Van a pagarme más si estás muerto, cariño —respondió Peter, sentado sobre las escaleras, haciendo hacia atrás el cabello que le había caído sobre el rostro con el cartucho de su arma en la mano, el cual cambió luego.

—¿Y cuál será el motivo de mi muerte? —preguntó Anthony buscando a su esposo a través del agujero hecho por él mismo con el reflejo de una bandeja de plata. Al encontrarlo, disparó varias veces su revólver. Aturdido, Peter subió corriendo los escalones y se refugió escaleras arriba saliendo de la vista de su esposo.

—¡Eso fue jugar bajo, Tony! ¡Iba a ser por causas naturales, pero ahora voy a tener que dejarte unos lindos agujeros en el pecho!

—¿Jugar sucio? —se preguntó el aludido con el arma en alto mientras subía las escaleras con precaución, manteniendo la bandeja de plata también en alto para no tener ninguna sorpresa—. ¡Fuiste tú el que empezó! —el hombre no oyó respuesta a su queja. Aún así siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que una pequeña y húmeda nariz husmeó la bandeja vacía y terminó lamiéndola con tanta energía que hizo que se cayera de sus manos—. Albert, ¡detente! —le pidió a uno de los corgis que habían adoptado y que ya estaba bajando los dos escalones que lo separaban de él para colgársele y lamerle el mentón y el cuello. De repente el sonido de un balazo cerca de una de sus piernas ocasionó que levantara la vista para ver a Peter por sobre los escalones que iban al segundo piso—. ¡Casi le das al perro, animal!

—¡Estaba apuntando a tu pierna! ¡Albert está debajo tuyo! Y dices eso porque no tienes a los otros dos mordisqueándote las- ¡Ay! ¿Pueden calmarse un poco? —le dijo a los otros dos perros que jugaban con sus piernas, entre risas.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué hacemos esto, bebé? —le preguntó Anthony, agarrando al perro y sentándose en la escalera.

—Porque eres de la competencia.

—¿Y no lo sabías? —la curiosa mirada de Anthony se posó sobre la suya.

—No —respondió Peter después de lo que había sido una eternidad—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo tampoco —susurró el aludido acariciando el lomo de una de sus mascotas.

—¿Por qué te acercaste a mí entonces? Es decir… Yo he tenido relaciones con otros hombres. En cambio tú, _saliste del closet_ por mí.

—Siempre fui bi.

—Nunca públicamente —reconoció Peter suspirando luego—. Vamos, chicos —les dijo a los pequeños perros quienes siguieron sus pasos escaleras abajo hasta encontrarse con su otro dueño. Mientras Peter se sentaba a su lado, los corgis se acurrucaron en el escalón donde estaban sus pies.

—En realidad eso fue otra cosa —dijo Anthony finalmente, jugando con sus propios dedos.

—¿Qué?

—Eso fue porque me enamoré de ti —reconoció el aludido mirándolo—. Reconocí mi elección sexual porque me enamoré de ti, porque quería formar una familia contigo, tener una casa gigante sólo para ti, tener a estas hermosas mascotas y vivir una vida feliz contigo.

—Pero, me mentiste…

—Tú también lo hiciste.

—Tampoco es que me hayas preguntado alguna vez si era un espía de una corporación secreta…

—Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido tampoco.

Peter esbozó una sonrisa y apoyó su mejilla sobre el hombro de su esposo. Anthony enredó sus dedos entre los rulos de Peter y también sonrió.

—Mira hasta dónde nos hizo llegar las mentiras…

—Casi nos matamos…

—Y tal parece que te gustó —dijo Peter sonriendo de lado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto —susurró el muchacho acariciando la erección de su esposo por sobre el pantalón. Anthony se sonrió y apoyó su espalda y codos sobre los escalones superiores, abriendo sus piernas.

—Fue tu culpa, cariño.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tú siempre tienes la culpa de esto —gimió Anthony agarrando el cabello de Peter con fuerza para besarlo en los labios. Peter subió su mano y se ayudó también de la otra para desabotonar de un tirón la camisa de Anthony y acariciar su perfecto torso recién bronceado.

—¿Hawái?

—Cancún.

—Oh —Peter se puso de pie y dejó que su esposo saboreara su virilidad por sobre la tela del pantalón mientras sus manos subían hasta encontrarse sobre sus muslos. Acto seguido se sentó a horcajadas suyo y dejó que sus labios recorrieran su cuello mientras sus caderas se movían seductoramente hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Había algo más gratificante que terminar con esa misión y matarse mutuamente: hacerlo, pero amándose. No había sensación más placentera que sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro tan cerca, tan sensible al roce del otro. Afianzando el agarre de Peter sobre su cintura, Anthony subió los escalones del primer piso, pero el más bajo de zafó y se arrodilló seductoramente en el suelo bajo la mirada de aprobación de Anthony. Allí, Peter le desabrochó el cinturón y bajó sus pantalones, frotando la erección del hombre contra sus mejillas. Masajeando sus testículos, lamió su extensión varias veces, relamiéndose, saboreándolo, deleitándose con los gemidos de excitación que se escapaban de los labios de su esposo. Ambas manos estaban aferradas al barandal de la escalera dejando que Peter se encargara de la parte más sensible de su cuerpo hasta el momento. No fue sino hasta que Peter succionó la cabeza de su erección que sintió que podía caer desplomado en cualquier momento.

—Realmente te gusta…

—¿Mh? —preguntó Peter con su boca considerablemente ocupada.

—Siempre haces el oral aunque te estés muriendo porque te lo haga.

—He tenido mejores —reconoció el muchacho reemplazando su boca con una de sus manos. Anthony agarró a Peter de un hombro y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes laterales. Él se sonrió de lado mientras veía acercarse sensualmente a su esposo sin despegar su mirada de la suya. Podía verlo en la profundidad de sus oscuros ojos cafés: había despertado a la bestia y eso le encantaba.

—¿Así que has tenido mejores? —le preguntó el hombre jalando de los cabellos de Peter y ocasionando que el aludido asintiera reiteradas veces—. ¿Mejor que esto? —volvió a preguntar tomando su erección con una sola mano para acariciar el rostro de Peter con ella mientras él trataba de volver a agarrarlo con sus labios—. Ah, eres un maldito mentiroso, Peter —gimió mientras sentía la húmeda cavidad de su esposo—. La realidad es que te gusta que te trate así de vez en cuando —Anthony extrajo su erección de entre los labios de Peter y se arrodilló frente a él—. ¿Quieres que sea sincero contigo?

—Siempre, cariño —respondió el aludido cruzando sus brazos sobre la nuca de Anthony y dándole un suave beso en la nariz.

—Me encanta cómo te pones cuando te lo hago —el aludido rió melodiosamente sin darse cuenta que Anthony tomaba el revólver que tenía sobre la parte de atrás de su pantalón—. Me gustaría que terminemos con esto, ¿sabes? —agregó el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

—Ops. Gajes del oficio, supongo —reconoció el muchacho levantando los hombros. Anthony le quitó las balas y la dejó a su lado.

—Sí, claro.

Anthony volvió a ponerse de pie.

—¿Vas a castigarme, papi? He sido un nene muy malo.

—Oh, bebé. Lo que más quiero es castigarte —Anthony tragó en seco. No había algo que lo ablandara hasta lo más profundo de su ser que la expresión de pasión pura que Peter le estaba enseñando en ese momento. Pero sabía que si se controlaba la recompensa sería favorable para ambos. Sostuvo la cabeza de Peter de los cabellos con firmeza contra la pared—. Abre la boca, bebé.

Sosteniéndose con una mano de la pared, Anthony jalaba de los cabellos de Peter para que tomara su hombría, sintiendo su lengua rodeándola, la humedad de sus mejillas y la textura de su paladar. Incluso la campanilla de Peter moviéndose con voluntad propia mientras este clamaba de ese modo por algo de aire que él le proporcionaba escasos segundos hasta que el mismo Peter volvía a tragar su erección hasta su base. Anthony no supo en qué momento su esposo empezó a masturbarse pero desde esa perspectiva sus bien formadas piernas abiertas se veían gloriosas.

Jadeando con dificultad Anthony sacó su erección de la boca de Peter. Recorrió sus labios con la yema de su dedo pulgar hasta que él lo tomó con su lengua y lo succionó sin dejar de gemir ocasionando la sonrisa en su pareja.

—Rico…

—Agarra esa arma —le dijo, agarrándolo luego de la cintura para seguir su camino hacia la habitación. Al oír la risilla de Peter, los cachorros subieron los escalones y cuando se encontraron con ellos, saltaron entre las piernas de Anthony para que bajara a su dueño—. Y ustedes se quedan aquí —les pidió segundos antes de que Peter volviera a meter su lengua entre sus labios como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Los cachorros por su parte se quedaron mirando la puerta de la habitación cerrada y, como mascotas obedientes se quedaron sentados en el lugar. Peter se dejó caer sobre el colchón donde segundos más tarde su esposo lo estaba desvistiendo por completo, deleitándose con su figura mientras se sentaba encima suyo. Peter se masturbó a él y a Anthony por igual, sintiendo la fricción de su propia mano y, al mismo tiempo, de la erección ajena. Anthony marcó a Peter con los dientes mordiéndolo con tanta fuerza que varias veces llegó a hacerlo sangrar sin darse cuenta. Dejó una marca en su cuello, en su brazo, a un costado de su cuerpo y sobre sus piernas mientras Peter no dejaba de gemir de placer, extasiado, y de pedirle que no dejara de marcar su cuerpo de esa forma mientras seguía masturbándose sin piedad. Anthony tomó su mano derecha y la quitó del medio para entregarle parte del placer que él le había dado cuando le había hecho sexo oral. Y Peter no pudo estar más agradecido de tener un esposo tan comprensivo como el que tenía—. Metete esa arma en la boca —le pidió. Peter lo miró perdido culpa de la lujuria—. Hazle lo mismo que me estabas haciendo a mí.

Con una sonrisa inocente, el aludido hizo caso a su pedido y rodeó el cañón con su lengua, metiéndosela hasta el fondo varias veces hasta que Anthony se la quitó de las manos y empezó a jugar con ella sobre la erección de su esposo tratando de meter su glande dentro de la boca del cañón aunque eso fuera físicamente imposible, haciendo círculos en torno al tronco.

—Está frío…

—Es normal. ¿Qué te parece sentirlo aquí? —le preguntó sintiendo Peter la boca del cañón enterrándose lentamente en su cuerpo. Debería estar loco si fuera a negarse a la diferencia de temperatura hasta que el material del revólver se acostumbrara la suya. Sentir aquella textura dentro suyo mientras Anthony se movía hacia arriba y abajo sobre su erección era algo a lo que no podía negarse. Las piernas de Peter rápidamente se posaron alrededor de Anthony y sus caderas parecieron tener mente propia al moverse dentro de la boca de su pareja de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho minutos antes. Satisfecho, Anthony se zafó del agarre de su pareja y siguió jugando un poco más con el revólver viendo cómo el cuerpo de Peter se estremecía y retorcía con cada leve movimiento que hacía. Lo extrajo con fuerza, rápido, sin darle tiempo a pensar hasta que hizo lo mismo con su erección en sentido contrario hasta llegar hasta lo más profundo de una estocada certera, ocasionando que la espalda de Peter formaba un arco casi perfecto sobre el colchón y boca se abriera lo más que podía pero sin que ningún sonido fuera emitido por él. Anthony evitó que cayera sobre el colchón al sostenerlo por sus espaldas con sus fuertes manos mientras enterraba su virilidad en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Sus labios se posaron sobre su pecho con delicadeza, contrastando perfectamente con lo salvaje que estaban siendo sus movimientos dentro de su cuerpo. Alzó a su esposo entre sus brazos y siguió embistiéndolo contra la pared, Peter gemía sobre su oído mientras mordisqueaba su oreja para tratar de acallar sus gritos de placer, pero Anthony llegaba con tanta facilidad a su punto más sensible que estaba al borde de la locura. Anthony se descargó dentro de Peter y tras recibir un dulce beso en sus labios y susurro en forma de agradecimiento, Peter lo hizo entre sus labios.

 

* * *

 

 

El sonido del timbre llamó la atención del grupo de cachorros que bajaron las escaleras y saltaron frente a la puerta de entrada mientras sus dueños le pedían que los dejaran pasar para poder averiguar quién estaba al otro lado.

—Steve —mencionó Anthony el nombre de su vecino al abrir la puerta, quien estaba en compañía de su pareja, James.

—Buenas noches —lo saludó el aludido.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Peter recargándose sobre el hombro de su esposo.

—Nos preguntábamos si estaba todo bien —dijo James.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo Anthony.

—Es que oímos ruidos algo fuertes y nos preocupamos —reconoció Steve.

—No, todo está bien—dijo Peter—. Tuvimos una discusión, pero pudimos solucionar nuestras diferencias. ¿No, cariño?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Anthony abrazando a su esposo por la cintura—. Ahora, si nos disculpan…

—Eh… Sí, claro —dijo James, volviendo sobre sus pasos a su hogar junto con su pareja—. ¿Ves? ¿Esa es la clave de toda relación?

—¿Cuál? ¿Pelear? —preguntó Steve mientras sonreía y lo miraba de reojo.

—No. La reconciliación.

—Primero tendríamos que pelearnos, y nunca nos hemos peleado hasta ahora, Buck.

—Bueno —dijo el aludido agarrando uno de los brazos del rubio—… Nunca es tarde para una pequeña riña —susurró el morocho sobre su oído generando que su esposo riera melodiosamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ^3^-  
> Hasta... más tarde, quizás ¬w¬


	7. Incesto (Tony Stark x Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiene que pasar un milagro para que Tony regrese al hogar, y el cumpleaños número 90 de la abuela es ese milagro. Aunque haya hablado con él varias veces -sin mencionar el stalkeo a todas y cada una de sus redes sociales-, Peter no está ni remotamente preparado para el Adonis de cabellos oscuros de esa motocicleta.  
> Sin saber muy bien cómo, Peter va a intentar plantearle a su recién llegado tío cómo encarar el tema de su sexualidad. ¿Podrá lograrlo cuando se dé cuenta que hasta el más mínimo contacto con ese hombre mueve algo en su interior?
> 
>  **Pairing :** Peter Parker/Tony Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Alternate Universe, Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Face-Fucking, Anal Fingerings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.  
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
>  
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
>  
> 
> * Que tengas una feliz lectura :3

El tío Tony siempre había sido un alma libre.

La familia no había conseguido que volviera con la excusa de la boda de su prima favorita, pero había mucha expectativa con los noventa años de la abuela. Esa mujer había sido el punto débil de Tony desde pequeño y la única mujer a quién le había hecho caso a lo largo de su vida, aún más que a su propia madre.

Y, además, Peter estaba seguro que en esa ocasión, finalmente lo conocería, aunque sea dieciocho años más tarde de su nacimiento, e iba a hacerle saber su lista mental de regalos, uno por cada año de ausencia.

Aún a la distancia, gracias a las redes sociales, Tony se había vuelto instantáneamente en su tío favorito. No buscaba apegarse a las reglas de la sociedad, las tensaba hasta sus límites y recién ahí las soltaba. Era un tipo increíble. Sin decir que para sus más de cincuenta años, el desgraciado estaba mucho mejor que tipos en sus veintes o treinta.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter estaba tomando algo con sus primos en la parte del frente de la casa, sentado en el medio de dos de ellos en el amplio sillón que colgaba en el porche hasta que el sonido de una motocicleta llamó su atención. Su corazón palpitó a mil por hora. Sus primos se quedaron en sus lugares, pero sus miradas se posaron sobre el recién llegado como si fuera una jauría que ve ingresar a un desconocido a su territorio. El hombre bajó de la motocicleta y la dejó allí luego de asegurarse que no cayera al suelo, desabrochó el bolso con el cual había viajado detrás suyo y se sacó el casco. Se volvió al grupo de muchachos y sonrió ampliamente, acomodándose luego el cabello.

—¡Tío!

—¡Mamá! ¡Llegó el tío Tony!

—¡Tío Tony!

El grupo de muchachos y muchachas se acercaron al hombre a quien abrazaron y besaron afectuosamente. Muchos de ellos lo conocían por primera vez, otros lo habían visto cuando eran muy pequeños. Sin embargo, Peter logró oír que “no había cambiado absolutamente en nada”. El grupo entró corriendo a la casa, pero Peter se quedó sentado ahí, esperando que su tío lo saludara. Tony subió los pocos escalones que lo separaban del porche y cruzó miradas con él a través de sus grandes anteojos de sol. Se acercó y le quitó la bebida que tenía en sus manos.

—Gaseosa —dijo luego de beber un poco.

—No tomo.

—En casa —lo corrigió Tony.

—En ningún lado.

—Peter, ¿cierto?

—¿Me veo peor que en las fotos que te mando? —preguntó el muchacho arqueando una ceja mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

—Al contrario, bebé —respondió el aludido apoyando una mano sobre la pierna de Peter para besar sonoramente una de sus mejillas—. Estoy feliz de poder conocerte en persona finalmente —agregó mientras enredaba sus rulos.

—Oye, te esperamos en el jardín trasero —una voz familiar llamó su atención. Tony giró sobre sus pies para acercarse y abrazar a su hermano mayor.

—Tanto tiempo —le dijo.

—Oye, pásame la fórmula de la juventud —le pidió el hombre, bromeando mientras golpeaba su brazo—. Ven tú también, Petey. No te quedes aquí solo.

Peter asintió, pero se quedó unos cuantos segundos sentado en el lugar dándose cuenta que no solo las palabras de su recién llegado tío, sino también su aroma y todo él, había despertado algo prohibido en lo más profundo de su ser. Sabía que era homosexual o bisexual o pansexual. En realidad no lo tenía del todo muy claro, pero a lo largo y ancho de sus redes sociales, su tío había sido parte de relaciones realmente diversas sin discriminar el género u orientación sexual de su pareja de turno. Apoyó su vaso sobre la mesa repleta de comida que estaba en el jardín trasero y suspiró. Tony era el indicado para darle un nombre a su sexualidad. No había nadie más perfecto en su familia para eso. El problema era cómo plantearle esa cuestión siendo esa la primera vez que cruzaban palabras personalmente.

Levantó la vista. Lo vio siendo besado efusivamente por su abuela. Cómo deseaba que esa barba dejara marcas sobre su piel.

—¿Más? —Peter volvió en sí y miró a su tía con una expresión de terror en el rostro—. Ey. ¿Qué estás pensando que estás así de rojo, Petey? —le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—En nada. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te pregunté si quieres más gaseosa.

—Ah, sí. Por favor —respondió el muchacho vaciando el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo cuando la mujer volvió sobre sus pasos.

De acuerdo, eso no estaba bien. No estaba nada bien. Lo que estaba pensando no estaba bien. Tony no era un desconocido, y las fotos no hacían justicia con lo bien formado que tenía el torso, porque, claro, gracias al clima soleado del mediodía, se había despojado de su campera de cuero y sólo una fina remera sin mangas cubría su cuerpo, marcando sus pectorales, sus omóplatos. Pero eso estaba mal. Era su tío. Aunque esa fuera la primera vez que lo veía personalmente, era su tío. No podía pensar en nada más.

 

* * *

 

 

Su rostro seguía rojo. Esperaba que fuera por haber estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera el agua helada del baño logró calmar el ardor. Se secó con la toalla y salió del baño, encontrándose con Tony frente a la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con uno de sus pies apoyados sobre la pared.

—Te llega a ver la abuela y automáticamente dejarás de ser su favorito.

El hombre se sonrió y Peter se obligó a sí mismo a desviar su vista de su brillante y jodida sonrisa.

—¿Te pegó el sol? —dijo Tony, bajando su pie para acercarse a él y tocar su piel.

—Creo que sí —respondió Peter tratando de zafarse del contacto.

—¿Me acompañas?

—¿Adónde?

—Es un secreto —le dijo él, guiñándole un ojo. Movilizado por su curiosidad Peter siguió a Tony hasta el ático que estaba escaleras arriba. Tras cerrar la puerta y así evitar que alguien se les colara, levantó el plástico lleno de tierra que estaba sobre un sillón, y se lanzó sobre él, suspirando sonoramente luego—. ¿Sabes qué es esto?

—No —respondió Peter mirando para todos lados.

—Era mío. Estaba en mi habitación —agregó, sentándose luego—. ¿Sabes? Una motocicleta puedes llevarla por todo el mundo, pero no puedes hacer lo mismo con un sillón —dijo melancólicamente acariciando la pana rojiza del tapizado. Peter se sentó a su lado.

—Parece que lo extrañabas.

—¡Uh! ¡Si este sillón hablara! —automáticamente, Peter se levantó como si fuera un resorte generando la sonrisa en el hombre—. Ven aquí, cobarde —agregó. Peter caminó por el lugar. Buscaba algo, pero no sabía del todo qué. Fue la caja con el nombre de su padre la cual agarró de entre muchas otras. Se sentó en el suelo y la abrió tosiendo luego a causa del polvo acumulado. De repente, se olvidó de Tony y se centró en las pertenencias de su padre. Sacó cuadernos, anuarios escolares, ropa, hasta que se topó con una fotografía. Eran jóvenes, pero esos definitivamente eran sus padres y Tony.

—No viniste —musitó.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando mis papás murieron… no viniste —dijo luego de aclararse la voz. Sin responder, Tony se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Peter acarició las figuras de sus padres a través del vidrio.

—No pude.

—Nunca puedes. Te la pasas de fiesta en fiesta, viajando por todo el mundo, cogiéndote a todos, pero nunca tienes tiempo para tu familia —soltó Peter, su voz quebrándose poco a poco hasta que un nudo sele formó en la garganta—. Lo siento —musitó luego de unos minutos—. No debí haber dicho eso.

Tony le quitó la fotografía de las manos con delicadeza e imitó sus movimientos sobre la misma.

—Yo amaba a tus padres, Peter —reconoció—. Realmente los amaba —reiteró mirando al muchacho con una media sonrisa—. ¿Sabías que la muy maldita de tu madre me robó a Richard? —el aludido lo miró sorprendido, confundido, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Yo estaba saliendo con Richard cuando Mary me lo quitó.

—¿Estás diciendo qué…?

—Que tu papito era gay, sí —dijo el aludido mientras reía—. Al menos hasta conocer a Mary.

—Guau —dijo Peter mirando luego hacia la pared frente a él, pero sin pensar en nada.

—Le dije que si realmente la quería, iba a hacerme a un lado, y eso hice. Pero fue una lástima. Tenía un buen culo —reconoció Tony acostándose en el suelo. Peter se levantó y caminó hasta el sillón con sus pensamientos en cualquier otro lugar menos ese—. Y tú también lo tienes, ¿eh?

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres sordo? —rió el hombre—. ¡Que tienes un lindo culo, Peter!

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón.

—Tío…

—Dime…

—¿Es hereditario?

—¿Qué cosa, nene?

—Ser gay…

A la distancia, Tony alcanzó a reparar en las mejillas rosáceas de Peter y la sonrisa nerviosa que se había  esbozado en su rostro. Se incorporó y se acercó a él, quedándose de pie frente a su sobrino. Aunque Peter lo miraba, Tony no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro. Había acariciado pieles suaves antes, de hecho, no hace mucho tiempo antes si se consideraba suave a los glúteos de la azafata que se había cogido en el avión. Pero la piel de Peter hasta parecía inmaculada.

—Ay, bebé —musitó, lanzándose luego a su lado—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? No, no tiene nada que ver que Richard haya sido gay. ¿A quién le importa con quién te acuestes, con quién te quieras acostar o a quién quieras amar? Es tu elección. Y no me jodas con eso de las apariencias porque estamos en el maldito siglo XXI.

—¿La familia sabía que papá y tú…? ¿Antes de mamá?

—No —respondió Tony—. Nunca tuvimos nada oficial y, no es que Richard haya estado seguro de tener una relación estable conmigo. Y yo tampoco soy de esa clase de personas.

—Me di cuenta —Tony lo miró—. Por las fotos que subes y eso. Nunca te vi una pareja estable.

—Nene, ¿te tocas en la noche mirando mis fotografías? ¡Resultaste ser todo un pervertido, Peter!

—P… ¡Por supuesto que no!

Tony se sonrió y enredó sus cabellos.

—Está bien. Es normal en un chico de… ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho —resopló el muchacho—. ¡Oye! ¡Me debes dieciocho regalos!

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Tony arqueando una ceja antes de atacar a Peter a cosquillas ocasionando que el muchacho terminara acostado sobre el sillón riendo a carcajadas y tratando de sacárselo de encima.

—¡Basta! —exclamó el muchacho entre risas—. ¡Y eso que no estoy contando Navidad y demás fechas festivas!

—¿Sabes lo que les sucede a muchachitos tan atrevidos como tú?

—No —respondió Peter secándose las lágrimas que había derramado por reír tanto. Se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Tony sobre su boca. Se preguntó qué pasaba en su mente al haber hecho algo así, pero lo comprendió cuando sintió su mano masajeando su entrepierna. Peter trató de quitar su mano pero Tony sacó la mano que estaba en su boca para agarrar con fuerza sus muñecas. El muchacho terminó cayendo al suelo con tal de alejarse de aquel contacto prohibido.

—Y ahora vas a decirme que no querías eso —dijo Tony encendiendo un cigarrillo al sacarlo del paquete que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Peter miró el humo que salió de entre sus provocativos labios hasta que desaparecieron en lo más alto de la habitación—. Me di cuenta cómo te pusiste cuando te saludé en el porche.

—¿Cómo lo supiste…? —musitó Peter recobrando poco a poco el aliento, mientras jugaba con los cordones de sus zapatillas.

—Son años de experiencia, bebé.

—No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir… ¿Cómo supiste que no sólo te gustaban las mujeres?

—La experiencia —repitió el aludido—. Si no lo experimentas, ¿cómo sabes que no te gusta? —Peter lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. La comida no es una muy buena comparación que digamos, pero compáralo con algo que no te gusta y que no has probado todavía. ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta? A propósito, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque me toco viendo tus videos —reconoció Peter sin siquiera dejar de mirarlo. Tony se ahogó con el humo del cigarrillo por primera vez desde que lo había probado. Miró a su sobrino, sorprendido, pero fue rápido en recuperar la compostura.

—No lo dije en serio —reconoció con una media sonrisa.

—Yo sí. Y no es sólo contigo. Tienes amigos muy lindos también.

Tony notaba el nerviosismo en Peter con su mirada evasiva, sus mejillas delicadamente teñidas de un color carmesí y la forma en que humedecía su labio inferior lamiéndoselo con la lengua y llevándoselo hacia dentro de su boca para dejar que el aire secara su saliva antes de volver a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Oh, Peter —susurró—. Ven aquí —le dijo, palmeando una de sus piernas—. Deja que el tío Tony se haga cargo de ti, bebé —como si fuera víctima de un hechizo, Peter se incorporó y se sentó sobre una de las piernas del mayor. Tony se sonrió al sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza cuando lo tomó del pecho para acomodarlo sobre su brazo. Giró su cabeza para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de hacerse cargo de su hombría. Los delicados gritos y sacudones de Peter encima suyo le causaban ternura—. Petey, dime algo. ¿Eres virgen? —el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior y asintió efusivamente—. ¡Oh, Petey! —rió Tony.

—Por favor, no te rías.

—Lo siento. No creas que me estoy burlando de ti. Es sólo que… Me da ternura. Eso es todo —susurró Tony apoyando su nariz sobre el enrulado cabello de Peter y dándole un suave beso—. ¿Me dejas darle un mejor vistazo a esto? No quieres que se manche tu ropa, ¿o sí?

—Piensas…

—¿Tocarte hasta que acabes? Por supuesto. Tengo que hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades.

—S… Sólo de la cintura para abajo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eres el jefe —Tony terminó su cigarrillo y lo apagó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Fue un movimiento tan automático que ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para hacerlo. Mientras tanto, sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura semi desnuda de Peter que, frente suyo, esperaba instrucciones. Se relamió los labios y lanzó lo último del humo al aire—. Ahora vuelve aquí —le dijo. Peter estuvo por acostarse sobre su pierna, pero Tony no pudo evitar acariciar con algo de rudeza uno de sus glúteos ocasionando que el muchacho lo mirara—. Lo siento. Me tenté —sentado nuevamente encima suyo, Peter dejó que Tony se hiciera cargo de su erección, regalándole él los mejores gemidos que tenía guardados para aquella persona afortunada que fuera a tocarlo de esa manera alguna vez. Con su otra mano, Tony jalaba de los cabellos al muchacho para depositar suaves besos sobre parte de su rostro y cuello, riendo por cómo se estremecía cuando lamía esa misma parte de su cuerpo—. Levántate, bebé. Ponte de pie en el sillón.

—¿No me voy a caer?

—Apóyate sobre el respaldo. Van a dolerte un poco las piernas, pero créeme que tiene sus beneficios.

Cuando bajó la vista, Peter vio a Tony guiñándole un ojo mientras se acomodaba debajo suyo para succionar su longitud. Peter lanzó un sonido gutural que le hizo doler la garganta. Tony jugaba con uno de sus dedos entre sus muslos rozando apenas su entrada, esperando instrucciones para seguir con su labor o no.

—Me… Mételo —gimió Peter.

—¿Qué dijiste, bebé? —preguntó Tony sacándose la erección de Peter por unos momentos para hablar.

—Que metas ese dedo de una vez —jadeó el muchacho, aferrándose a las paredes, sin poder ser capaz de mirarlo.

—Como quieras, bebé.

—Petey. Dime Petey.

—¿Te excita que te digan así? —preguntó Tony dándole una nalgada.

—Sólo tú…

—De acuerdo, Petey.

Tony volvió a sus labores, esta vez, incluyendo un par de dedos enterrándose entre los glúteos de Peter, robándole uno que otro gemido de placer. Sabía que estaba llegando el clímax, ambos lo sabían, ¿no era que Tony era experimentado? Aún así, recibió la descarga de Peter en su boca, y siguió succionando de él hasta la última gota. Peter se desplomó encima suyo. Tony besó su frente y luego, con vergüenza, su sobrino fue por sus labios, acto que Tony aceptó de buen grado hasta terminar los dos enredados sobre el sillón del mismo modo que sus lenguas. Cuando se separaron, Peter negó con la cabeza mientras la apoyaba sobre uno de los hombros de Tony.

—Esto está tan mal en todos los aspectos…  Somos familia…

—Técnicamente, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos —declaró el hombre. Peter lo miró—. Además, esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pruebo carne así de fresca. No me niegues este placer. Además, tú lo venías pidiendo a gritos.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bebé… Un par de caricias más en el porche y hubieras tenido una eyaculación precoz.

El sonido del teléfono de Peter recibiendo una llamada llamó su atención. Tony tuvo el impulso de morder sus muslos cuando lo vio de cuclillas en el suelo para agarrar el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Tía. Dime. Eh… Ya vamos. Estamos —Peter miró a Tony quien le señaló el lugar en el que estaban—… Estamos en el ático. Nos entretuvimos con unas cosas, pero ya vamos. Claro. Ya vamos —cortó la llamada y suspiró sonoramente. Mientras se vestía se dio cuenta de una inusual protuberancia en la entrepierna de Tony—. ¿Debería hacerme cargo de eso?

—Hoy, no, bebé. Ya pasamos aquí un tiempo considerable. No querrás que suba la abuela y se nos infarte, ¿no?

—Ni por asomo. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer con eso?

—Darte material para que tengas dulces sueños —respondió el hombre, incorporándose—. ¿Vamos? —le preguntó agarrándolo de la cintura para atraerlo hacia él.

—Sí, tío.

El mayor se quedó mirando al muchacho a los ojos. Había algo en él, en su mirada que lo había hechizado. Tomó su mentón con la mano y besó sus labios.

—Tony. Dime Tony.

Tras bajar las escaleras del ático, ambos siguieron caminando por el corto pasillo hasta que el hombre detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta del baño.

—¿Por qué quieres que te diga sólo Tony?

—¿Te parece que tengo edad como para tener un sobrino de dieciocho años como tú? ¡Por favor!

Peter dejó a Tony en el baño y fue por el pasillo hasta el jardín trasero.

Ese juego era demasiado peligroso, pero sin que nadie lo supiera, ¿qué mal podía hacer?

Además, gracias a eso había dado con la respuesta a sus dudas: era gay. Y por Tony, era complemente gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^3^- *chu~*
> 
> Hasta ¿mañana? (ya estoy mal con los días :3)


	8. Sangre/ gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El descendiente de los Van Helsing deja sola a la persona que debe proteger. Su error, así como la persecución para dar con sus enemigos, será algo que lo marcará de por vida. En el camino, encontrará a un par de personas que seguirán a su lado incondicionalmente.
> 
>  **Pairing :** Horikita Maki/Toda Erika (mención).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Character Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los nombres mencionados son de personas de la vida real (especificamente son idols de la Johnny's & Associates).
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, PLAGIOS.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♥ :3
> 
> ***
> 
> **Nota:** Para no spoilearse con el contenido de este oneshot es necesario leer una historia mía, viejita, del año 2012 llamada [Life's blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983695) (chaaaaaaau, ¿del 2012? Mi juventud, idiota (?).

Lo despertó su melodiosa voz. Sonrió. Cuando abrió sus ojos la encontró peinando su largo cabello dorado frente al espejo. Se levantó sigilosamente para abrazarla por detrás. Ella le sonrió cuando sintió sus labios posándose dulcemente sobre una de sus mejillas.

—¿Estarás bien? —le preguntó él.

—Son sólo un par de días, ¿o no? Estaré bien, cariño mío. No tienes de qué preocuparte —lo calmó ella mientras acariciaba con ternura la mano apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros.

A través del espejo, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, esa mujer ya sabía de sus constantes pesadillas donde su vida estaba en peligro. Ella se mostraba en alerta pero no de una forma en que pudiera preocupar a su pareja. Sabía que por sus venas corría un tipo de sangre poco usual y de la clase que sus enemigos necesitaban para su subsistencia. Por esa razón estaban en aquel lugar: una enorme mansión en medio de la nada donde sólo estaban él y ocasionales invitados misteriosos que llegaban hasta allí sin siquiera anunciarse, pero que ella conocía aunque estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia.

Si el tipo de sangre que tenía había despertado habilidades peculiares en ella, no lo sabía; pero eso era algo con lo que había vivido desde que tuvo uso de razón. Desde ese momento aprendió a convivir con esas habilidades y a utilizarlas sólo cuando era debido.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, pero ella lo detuvo en medio de la recepción, mirando algo más allá de la ventana.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Espera a que se vaya. Es demasiado tímido para hacerse ver, pero tiene un extraño fetiche con mi cabello.

—Podría matarlo si me dejaras ir por él.

—Sabes que no tienes ni una pizca de chance de ganarle, mi amor —le dijo la rubia, recargándose en uno de sus brazos. Su amado suspiró con una amplia sonrisa—. Ahora sí. Puedes irte.

Ella lo soltó y abrió la puerta. Él la miró y emprendió el largo camino lejos de su hogar luego de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

 

***

 

Las horas pasaron. Los días pasaron.

Un leve sonido sobre la puerta la sobresaltó. Ella estaba sentada en el comedor leyendo un libro. Se incorporó y llegó a la puerta la cual abrió lentamente.

—¿Sí?

—Buenas noches. He tenido un accidente con mi carro no muy lejos de aquí. De hecho, creo que estoy perdido. Quisiera saber si podría facilitarme un lugar para descansar —el estrepitoso sonido de un trueno cayendo no muy lejos de allí ocasionó que ambos saltaran en sus lugares—. Y el clima no está del todo agradable como para deambular entre la arboleda.

Ella no estaba segura. Algo en ese sujeto le daba mala espina. Su atuendo era el mismo que había visto en el pueblo, similar a las prendas que su amado vestía pero, aún así, había algo en él que no le gustaba.

—Puede pasar.

Después de todo era un ser humano como ella. No había señales de peligro cuando estuvo frente a él. Su amigo misterioso había estado por los alrededores hasta que la tormenta se hizo presente. Esperaba que regresara.

—Muchas gracias. Pero, realmente no hacía falta —le dijo el invitado, regresando la dueña de casa con la cena entre sus manos—. Espero que no se moleste que me haya tomado el atrevimiento de haber servido algo para beber antes de que regresara.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió ella, sentándose en su lugar de la mesa justo frente a él—. Muchas gracias.

—¿Podría proponer un brindis?

—Por supuesto.

—Por esta maravillosa tormenta. De no haber sido por ella, mis ojos no se estarían deleitando con una mujer tan hermosa como usted.

Ella se sonrió. Sus palabras por algún motivo alejaron todas esas malas sensaciones respecto al invitado. Chocaron sus copas y el sonido resonó en toda la casa.

Ella trató varias veces de agarrar algo de lo que estaba en su plato, pero sus sentidos no se lo permitían.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Se siente bien? —le preguntó el hombre levantándose de inmediato para ayudarla. Cuando ella sintió el roce de su piel sobre su cuerpo se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error al haberlo dejado entrar a su casa.

 

***

 

No podía mentir. Desde que salió de su hogar que había tenido ese mal presentimiento atormentándolo además de la usual pesadilla que se repetía noche tras noche. Cuando llegó al lugar de reunión encontró a todo el mundo enfrentado y peleándose. Supo que no iba a haber paz entre los participantes por lo que decidió volverse antes de lo pactado. La oscuridad de la noche lo escondía de miradas ajenas y la copiosa lluvia borraba sus pasos. Como debía ser.

Levantó la vista cuando estuvo a escasos metros de su hogar. Todavía titilaban un par de velas encendidas en el comedor, pero no había ninguna en el sector superior de la casa. ¿Su amada las habría dejado encendidas o se había quedado dormida mientras lo esperaba? Se sonrió siguiendo con su camino con pasos calmos. Ella siempre intuía todo. Estaba seguro que también había intuido que él volvería esa noche y que lo estaba esperando.

Abrió la puerta de entrada  la cual se movió con un sonido chirriante. Al hacerlo, como si hubiera estado esperando a ese preciso instante, un trueno cayó no muy lejos de allí, obligándolo a ver el cuerpo agonizante de su amada en el suelo que con sus últimos alientos levantó uno de sus largos brazos de porcelana para llamarlo. Él no podía salir de su asombro. Su delicado vestido de un brillante color marfil estaba teñido casi por completo de un brillante carmesí el cual había formado un pequeño charco alrededor suyo.

—Toma —jadeó ella en un débil susurro—. Viene por ti… Viene…

Entre lágrimas trataba que sus párpados no se cerraran por última vez. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su amado cerca suyo, pero él jamás se acercó a ella. Su cuerpo se retorció varias veces como si su alma se negara a escaparse de él.

Toma se acercó cuando ya estuvo inmóvil. Había dejado de llover y la luna se colaba por las ventanas del lugar. En ese momento reparó en una sombra ajena de pie sobre las escaleras. Con reflejos poco usuales y sin detenerse a pensar en quién era esa persona, agarró el arma que siempre estaba cargada sobre su cintura y disparó.

—Balas de plata —estaba caliente pero aún así el desconocido tenía el objeto entre sus dedos pulgar e índice mientras la examinaba con la mirada para luego lanzarla escaleras abajo—. Típico —pese a la distancia el desconocido podía ver a la perfección la forma en que Toma lo miraba, la rabia que emanaba por cada poro de su cuerpo—. Ella estaba segura de que regresarías. Tu nombre siempre estuvo entre sus palabras. Es un lástima que la hayas mantenido tanto tiempo alejada de mí, Van Helsing. Sabes que tarde o temprano los encontraré. Los encontraré a todos —reconoció el hombre mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el cuerpo ya sin vida de la mujer cuyo rostro él lo volvió hacia Toma con la punta del pie—… y los mataré.

 

***

 

Se sentía en el límite entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Era ese el castigo por dejar a su amada sola y conducirla a su muerte? Sentía su cuerpo hirviendo, su sangre quemándole mientras seguía corriendo dentro de sus venas. Era un sufrimiento inexplicable, una sensación que parecía que lo atormentaría para siempre.

 

***

 

El sonido de los pájaros lo despertó. Movió la cabeza pero el sonido de la fricción de sus cabellos sobre la almohada pareció ensordecerlo. Se llevó ambas palmas a sus oídos, y un par de manos ajenas se posaron sobre ellas.

—Pronto te acostumbrarás —le dijeron. El hombre que le hablaba estaba vestido con un sobretodo blanco. Sus ojos cafés eran igual de oscuros que el cabello que, ondulado, le llegaba casi a la altura de los hombros. Toma bajó la vista para descubrir un distintivo logo sobre el bolsillo a su izquierda.

—Eres un escritor —al hablar, Toma cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Así es. Mi nombre es Kazuya. Hasta que te acostumbres, hazte el favor de hablar susurrando.

—¿Tú… estás susurrando?

—Así es —respondió el aludido.

—¿Dónde está Yue?

Kazuya bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sentimos mucho. Nos descuidamos un momento y-

—No. No fue su culpa. En efecto, yo la tuve—su vista permaneció un tiempo en sentido contrario al que estaba Kazuya. Sacó sus manos de sus oídos y se dispuso a oír los sonidos a su alrededor y a clasificarlos lo mejor que podía—. ¿Qué me está sucediendo?

—Te enfrentaste a uno de los ocho. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió Toma luego de un tiempo.

—Toma. Él te convirtió en vampiro —el aludido volvió su cabeza hacia él y una expresión de terror decoró su rostro—. Tu cuerpo se está acostumbrando a los cambios propios del proceso.

—¿Tienes un arma?

—No puedo permitir que te suicides.

Cuando Kazuya levantó la vista encontró al Van Helsing llorando sin remedio.

—Por favor —le suplicó.

—Lo siento, Toma. Pero tu vida no termina aquí. Como Van Helsing debes resguardar la vida de todos los portadores Bombay. Yue no fue la única. Hay más. Mi presencia aquí es excepcional, lo sabes —sin mostrar un ápice de empatía con el recién convertido vampiro, el líder de los Escritores se levantó y se dirigió a la salida—. Cuando estés listo, cruza esa puerta. Te enseñaré todo lo que tengas que aprender para seguir actuando como un humano normal aunque ya hayas dejado de serlo —agregó antes de salir de la habitación. Frente a la misma, un hombre vestido igual que él, de cabello azabache atado en una cola de caballo, lo miró.

—¿Y?

—Será difícil pero lo superará tarde o temprano.

 —¿Serás tú realmente el más indicado para guiarlo por el buen camino, Kame?

—Como si tú fueras un buen ejemplo, Akanishi —resopló el aludido al haber sido llamado por su apodo.

—Pero _mi ejemplo_ te encanta —susurró el aludido sobre su oído antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo del lugar dejando a un Kazuya rojo de la vergüenza.

 

***

 

El bosque era tan interminable como oscuro. No podía ver, pero aún así corría. El único destello de luz provenía de la luna reflejándose en la inalcanzable silueta que se alejaba de él, buscando que la persiguiera. Su risa inundaba sus oídos como si de una melodía del Diablo se tratara. Necesitaba alcanzarla aunque estuviera corriendo por el resto de sus días.

Pero aquella persona, una mujer vestida con harapos que alguna vez habían sido de color blanco, de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche parecía alejarse cada vez más de él. Estaba agitado, no sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo la había estado persiguiendo. De repente, oyó su sonrisa cerca suyo, pero por más que intentara encontrarla no lo hacía, sus ojos no la veían. Sintió su aliento golpeando contra su cuello, oyó sobre su oído el sonido de su boca abriéndose en forma exagerada. Una gota de sudor surcó su rostro. Debía correr, escapar, ahora la situación se había dado vuelta, el perseguido era él. Ágilmente giró sobre sus talones y saltó hacia un árbol. La mujer hizo lo mismo y volviendo a encontrarse en medio del lugar, enfrentándose, él logró tumbarla e impedirle el movimiento con dos espadas embebidas en agua bendita encima de su cuerpo. Sus ojos rojizos buscaban su sangre, pero él no iba a entregarse.

—Sé que puedes calmarte —le dijo—. Si no lo haces, tendré que matarte, y no quiero hacerlo.

—¿Un Van Helsing que no va a asesinarme? —dijo la mujer, incrédula, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí… Yo estoy lejos de estar chapado a la antigua —para que la mujer confiara en sus palabras, Toma guardó sus espadas mientras se levantaba del suelo y le extendía la mano—. Ikuta Toma.

La mujer lo miró todavía con desconfianza. Desvió su vista hacia su palma.

—Toda Erika —mencionó ella su nombre mientras tomaba su mano para incorporarse.

—Es un placer conocerte, Erika —dijo Toma con una sonrisa.

No estaba solo. Aunque tuviera que romper con sus principios respecto a los vampiros, algo le decía que esa vampira había hecho las cosas por un motivo de peso.

—¡Eri! —la voz de una muchacha de cabellos azabache los interrumpió. Corriendo, del mismo modo en que llegó al lugar, se acercó a Erika y la abrazó. La mujer la estrechó entre sus brazos con ternura, con fuerza para luego separarse un poco, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y ver sus facciones.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Esos malditos te hicieron daño?

—No, no. Estoy bien —la muchacha trataba de mirar al Van Helsing detrás suyo. Debió zafarse del agarre de Erika para poder dirigirse a él—. Muchas gracias. Gracias por salvar a Eri.

—¿Gracias… por salvarme? —preguntó la vampiresa.

—Yo le pedí a Ikuta-san que te persiguiera. Sabía que no había nadie mejor que él para detenerte.

—Supongo que te debo una, Van Helsing.

—¿Tienen algo qué hacer? —preguntó Toma.

—No mucho —respondió Erika.

—¿Qué les parece si me acompañan?

—¿Adónde?

—Por todos lados. Estoy persiguiendo a unos sujetos que me arrebataron lo que más amaba hace muchos años.

—Venganza… Me gusta —dijo Erika.

—Les adelanto que tendremos que ser sigilosos y camuflarnos muy bien entre las personas para que no nos descubran.

Erika y Maki se miraron.

—No habrá problema —dijo Maki—. Yo aprendo rápido, pero Eri tiene algunas dificultades —la aludida la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Perfecto. Bienvenidas al equipo, chicas.

 Erika no estaba segura de por qué había accedido a ir con él. Ya había dejado de sentir esa sensación de soledad cuando Maki llegó a su vida, pero ese tipo, ese tal Toma, era igual a su antiguo yo: un ser vacío con un dolor imposible de aplacar.

Quizás por ellos lo siguió, y por eso seguía a su lado aún mucho tiempo después.

 

***

 

Su vista estaba clavada en el cielo, mientras por su cabeza pasaban mil y un pensamientos diferentes.

—Te gusta ese chico, te gusta ese chico —dijo Erika tratando de hacerle cosquillas en la cintura, pero sólo logró que Toma se quejara y se hiciera a un lado para que lo dejara tranquilo.

—Basta —le pidió, sonriendo—. No sé a qué te refieres.

—A ese tal Tegoshi —dijo la vampiresa, sentándose en el barandal de la terraza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Realmente no sé a qué te refieres.

—Toma —el aludido la miró—. ¿Cuántos años nos llevamos?

—¡Uff! He perdido la cuenta.

—Por eso mismo, a mí no me engañas.

—Bájate de ahí, Eri —le pidió Maki, saliendo a la azotea. La aludida la miró con una alegre sonrisa e hizo caso a sus palabras.

—¿Qué conseguiste, Maki? —preguntó el muchacho, girándose para mirarla.

—Se crió en Kanagawa y vino a Tokio a la edad de dos años. Su madre murió en un accidente y lo crió una familia amiga.

—¿Pareja? —preguntó Erika, sonriendo.

—No tiene, actualmente.

—Tienes el camino libre, Toma —dijo la mujer, codeándolo.

—Ya basta —dijo el aludido, alejándose unos pasos de ella—. ¿Algo más?

—Nada relevante. Es un muchacho normal. Ah…

—¿Ah? —Toma la miró.

—Se rumorea que va a publicar un libro con otra editorial.

—¿Por qué no aquí? —preguntó Erika.

—No les gusta la temática.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Vampiros.

Los ojos de los presentes se clavaron en Maki.

—¿Cuál es la editorial?

—Hachi.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Toma, segundos más tarde, tragando en seco.

—¿Eso es relevante?

—Hachi significa ocho en japonés, Maki —respondió Erika.

—Lo sé, soy japonesa —dijo la muchacha.

—Hachi es el nombre del grupo de los ocho vampiros más poderosos que existieron desde épocas inmemoriales.

—Ah, yo… No lo sabía, perdón…

—No tienes que pedir disculpas —le dijo Toma, pasando a su lado y sumergiendo su mano entre sus cabellos para acariciar su cabeza—. Gracias por la información, Maki.

—De nada, señor.

Toma entró al edificio. Maki se acercó a Erika y observó el cielo a su lado.

—Es raro que te prestes a estas cosas —destacó la más alta, con una sonrisa.

—Es porque tú estás aquí —dijo la aludida, mirando para otro lado.

Erika sonrió y bajó del barandal para agarrar su cintura y buscar su rostro.

—Mírame…

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me vas a ver sonrojada.

Finalmente Erika pudo ver el rostro de Maki siendo el rojo de sus mejillas interrumpido por el juego que el viento tenía con sus cabellos.

—Estás hermosa sonrojada —le dijo la mujer antes de besar suavemente sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Gracias por leer!! ^3^-


	9. Bondage (Akanishi Jin x Kamenashi Kazuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como ávido fanático, Kazuya logra, sin proponérselo pasar una noche con su artista favorito.
> 
>  **Pairing :** Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya (KAT-TUN (Band)).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Alternate Universe, Light Bondage ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los nombres mencionados son de artistas/ idols de la vida real.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, _**PLAGIOS**_.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♥ :3
> 
> * **Akame is not dead** ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> La ropa descrita (muy brevemente) en el oneshot responde a la que usaron en el PV “[Don't U Ever Stop](https://www.jmusicitalia.com/kattun/video/done039t-u-ever-stop-pv/3/)”.

El recital ya había finalizado. Sin embargo, la adrenalina de tener a su ídolo tan cerca seguía corriendo por las venas de Kazuya. El efecto se multiplicó por mil cuando logró colarse al club donde sabía que estaría él junto a su grupo.

El primer paso ya lo había dado. Ahora seguía meterse al VIP y eso estaba demasiado alto. Literalmente. Estaba a dos pisos de distancia subiendo por una escalera. Infranqueable, a diferencia del guardia de la puerta.

La música –y la gente a su alrededor- lo estaban conduciendo poco a poco hacia la pista de baile. Había tiempo para devanarse los sesos y llegar hasta el segundo piso. Por el momento, no haría daño alguno bailar un par de canciones.

Sus movimientos fueron captados por los demás integrantes del club. Al menos por los que no estaban ni ebrios ni drogados. Y ese fue el caso de un sujeto en el segundo piso que lo observaba a distancia con su mentón apoyado sobre el barandal. Sin ánimo alguno de perder a ese desconocido que bailaba, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a las escaleras pero fue abordado por uno de sus amigos.

—Oye, ¿adónde vas?

—Vi algo abajo que me llamó la atención.

—¿Y vas a ir? ¿Por qué no pides que te la busquen?

El aludido le sonrió y comenzó a descender por las escaleras. De la misma forma en que Kazuya ingresó al club, él hizo lo mismo hasta llegar a su lado. Le sorprendió que esos sensuales movimientos que vio desde arriba correspondieran con un hombre. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Era jodidamente sexy el desgraciado. Imitando sus movimientos fue pegando su cuerpo poco a poco al suyo hasta que Kazuya reparó en su presencia y, lejos de alejarlo, apoyó su cuerpo sensualmente sobre el suyo. Él sonrió. Era justo lo que había estado esperando toda la noche. Una de sus manos se posó sobre su cintura y comenzaron a moverse al unísono hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Él podía oír los sonidos que salían de entre los labios de Kazuya. Sonidos que por supuesto estaban generando algo en él también.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar más cómodo? —jadeó él sobre su oído, recorriendo el contorno de su oído con la lengua, impunemente. El aludido se aferró a su chaqueta y asintió todavía dándole la espalda. Él recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a su mano la cual tomó para conducirlo a un salón privado reservado esa noche para él.

 

* * *

 

Kazuya miró para todos lados cuando ingresó al lugar. Una habitación. ¿Acaso esperaba otra cosa? Sus dedos, que hasta ese momento estaban entrecruzados con los de su mano contraria, se posaron sobre el frío raso de la frazada, sentándose luego. Saltó un par de veces encima del colchón el cual apenas cambió su forma.

—Espero que no te moleste hacer las cosas rápido. Tengo que ir a-   

Su mente se puso en blanco cuando vio salir de otra habitación al mismísimo dios de su vida: Akanishi Jin, vocalista de su propia banda y por quien sería capaz de vender hasta a su abuela con tal de seguirlo por todo el país –cosa que no hizo primero porque no es legal, y segundo porque amaba demasiado a su abuela-.

—¿Adónde tienes que ir? —le preguntó Jin extendiéndole una copa de champaña.

—A… ningún lado —respondió el aludido bebiendo el contenido de su copa de un sorbo.

—¡Vaya! ¿Tenías sed?

—N- No. Es sólo que… Me colé para verlo.

—Para verme… ¿a mí?

—Así es.

Jin se sentó de cuclillas en el suelo y agarró la copa de Kazuya para volver a llenarla. Tras hacer lo mismo con la suya, la levantó.

—Por esta noche, entonces.

—Por esta noche —repitió Kazuya sintiendo que la mirada de Jin actuaba como un imán sobre la suya al no poder despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Sus copas chocaron y Kazuya desvió la mirada hacia una de las manos de Jin que estaban peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. No iba a negar que estaba algo sensible a causa de la excitación del baile, que lo había seguido hasta aquel lugar con ese único propósito, pero que esa otra persona fuera Jin, además, aumentaba su nerviosismo. Finalmente, preso de sus impulsos se inclinó hacia adelante para darle una probada a sus labios, acto que dejó al aludido sorprendido—. Lo siento —soltó Kazuya, apenado.

—No —dijo Jin sonriendo—. Está bien. Es decir, suele suceder —reconoció mientras se ponía de pie—. Sé que mañana por la mañana no lo recordaré, pero, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Kazuya…

—Kazuya…

—Pero mis amigos me dicen Kame…

—Entonces, Kame —el aludido asintió sintiendo su cuerpo respondiendo por la suave caricia que Jin le dio a su rostro. Él también quería tocarlo pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo. No sabía cómo reaccionar. De nuevo sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, el cabello que cayó sobre su rostro le hizo cosquillas. Tan pronto como sus labios se separaron, Jin lo miró a los ojos—. Si no sueltas esas sábanas vas a terminar rompiéndolas —le susurró al oído. Automáticamente Kazuya las soltó. Jin se subió a horcajadas suyo, agarró su rostro y volvió a acaparar sus labios. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que ambos estaban clamando por aire entre arrancones de ropa, jadeos y gemidos constantes. Siendo conducido a la cabecera de la cama, Kazuya se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba que jalaran su labio inferior. Y a Jin le encantaba hacérselo. Antes de que pudiera apoyar su cabeza contra los almohadones, Jin se tomó la molestia de acomodarlos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

—Perfecto —Jin se sacó el largo colgante que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y lo colocó alrededor del de Kazuya dándole dos vueltas antes de atarlo a la cabecera de la cama. Él sentía la tensión del material del colgante, pero no se le dificultaba respirar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus muñecas también estaban siendo inmovilizadas por sobre su cabeza con su propio pantalón. Mientras que Jin no se le olvidara soltarlo, no le importaba. Aunque fuera sólo esa noche, no le importaba. Su cuerpo sintió las manos y los labios de Jin recorriéndolo por completo. No pensó que casi en un sentido literal devorara su cuerpo, marcándolo por completo, por donde podía. No pensó pasar allí toda la noche e importarle muy poco los amigos con los que había asistido al recital y que a esas horas seguro estaban desesperados tratando de ubicar su paradero. No le importaba. Ya nada le importaba.

 

* * *

 

El murmullo de una canción terminó por despertarlo.

—Buen día —cuando Kazuya se giró sobre la cama, con dificultad, vio el rostro sonriente de Jin, quien había dejado una bandeja sobre una de las mesas de noche—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí. Supongo. Me duele todo.

—Siéntate. Preparé el desayuno —tras acomodarse a su lado, apoyó la bandeja encima de su cuerpo—. Aquí tienes…, Kazuya, ¿no?

—Pensé que te olvidarías mi nombre por la mañana…

—Eso si quiero olvidarlo —reconoció Jin—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

—Hoy es… miércoles, ¿no?

—Así es.

—No mucho. Pero tengo trabajo por la noche.

—¿Qué te parece si me llevas a recorrer la ciudad? No suelo hacer eso cuando estamos de gira.

—¿Y sueles traer a tus _groupies_ a la parte trasera de un club nocturno?

—Eso tampoco. Tú fuiste una excepción.

 —Ojalá dejaras de hacerlo. Estás haciendo añicos la imagen que tengo de ti.

—Quizás deje de hacerlo algún día. Quien sabe —dijo Jin guiñándole un ojo, ocasionando así que Kazuya le sonriera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^^- ♥


	10. Tirar del cabello (Tony Stark x Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter necesita mantener sus calificaciones altas para conseguir una beca de estudio en MIT. Pero el profesor Stark no será un profesor que se la deje fácil. Sin embargo, Tony podría darle una oportunidad al muchacho para que mejore su examen...
> 
>  **Pairing :** Peter Parker/Tony Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Blow Jobs in a Car, Hair-pulling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.  
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
>  
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
>  
> 
> * Que tengas una feliz lectura :3

Era el tercer autobús que dejaba pasar. No tenía ganas de regresar a su hogar. Al menos, no después de lo que pasó. El agua de la lluvia del día anterior se había estancado sobre el refugio de la parada donde estaba sentado y caía gota a gota sobre la capucha de su buzo. Bocinazos varios llamaron su atención. Alzó la vista por simple curiosidad hasta que, al ver al dueño del vehículo sonriendo del lado de adentro y agitando su mano en señal de saludo, se quitó los auriculares de un tirón y se acercó corriendo a la ventanilla abierta.

—Profesor Stark.

Anthony Stark, a quienes sus estudiantes llamaban Tony a pedido suyo, era por lejos el profesor más atractivo de cada maldita secundaria sobre la cual hubiera puesto un pie alguna vez en su vida. Y no era para menos. Su edad era un secreto nacional, al igual que su estado civil. Aunque algunos dudaban que estuviera casado, otros decían que bien podía quitarse el anillo antes de bajar de su Camaro ZL1 de 1969 y entrar a la institución.

—¿Puedes subir antes de que los demás automovilistas me asesinen? —le pidió el hombre, sonriendo. Pidiendo disculpas por medio de señas a los vehículos que esperaban a que el Camaro avanzara, Peter subió al vehículo el cual siguió su marcha cuando se lo permitió el semáforo. Así cómo era conocido por su porte seductor, Anthony también lo era por su exigencia a la hora de corregir exámenes, y si bien al resto de sus compañeros no pareció afectarle sus calificaciones, para Peter fue un golpe bajo—. ¿Yendo a casa? —el aludido volvió su cabeza hacia el conductor quien, al ver que no lo había oído, repitió su pregunta—. Si estás yendo a casa.

—Ah… Sí —Peter se quedó abrazado a su mochila hasta reaccionar unos minutos más tarde—. ¿Piensa llevarme hasta allá? —le preguntó, sorprendido, lanzando sin querer la mochila sobre sus propios pies—. Realmente no hace falta. Puede dejarme en la siguiente parada de autobús.

—Cálmate, Parker. Ni que fuera a secuestrarte. Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? Si prefieres te dejo donde sueles bajarte.

—Uhm…  Eso estaría bien.

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil que nos pongamos de acuerdo —Peter volvió a acomodarse sobre el asiento y a arreglar el cinturón de seguridad que había quedado tirante. Trató de levantar su mochila, pero no pudo. Aún así la sostuvo de una de las tiras—. Así que MIT, ¿eh?

—¿Mh?

—Que vas a estudiar en MIT.

—Es la idea.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó el hombre mientras le sonreía de lado.

—Su examen.

—Oh. _Tu_ examen, querrás decir.

—El examen de _su_ materia va a perjudicar _mis_ calificaciones.

—Ese no es mi problema, muchacho —respondió el mayor mirándolo para sonreírle con sorna. Definitivamente todo el cariño y respeto que Peter le tenía al sujeto se estaba yendo al demonio conforme seguía charlando con él. El vehículo detuvo su marcha en otro semáforo. No venía nadie ni de la izquierda ni de la derecha, pero lo mejor era esperar a llevarse una mala sorpresa—. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, quizás haya una forma de salvarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—No te entregué el examen, ¿cierto?

—No. Pegó las calificaciones en la pizarra.

—Ya veo —dijo Anthony poniendo en marcha el vehículo una vez más—. Podría entregarte tu examen, una copia en blanco, y las respuestas —Peter lo miró de reojo—. Tendrías que tenerlo listo para mañana al mediodía y llevármelo a la sala de profesores.

El muchacho no estaba seguro si aceptar esa propuesta sería la mejor opción que tenía. Pero era la única alternativa que tenía para mantener sus calificaciones.

—¿Tengo que copiar las respuestas?

—Claro que no. Te doy tu examen, te fijas en qué te equivocaste, corriges errores garrafales con las respuestas y listo.

—Pero, ya todos vieron las calificaciones…

—Diré que fue un error mío. Recuerda que nadie tiene los exámenes.

—Y —Peter agarró con fuerza la tira de su mochila con la mirada clavada en el cielo nocturno frente suyo—…, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para agradecerle?

—Me alegra que lo preguntes —reconoció Anthony con un tono de voz tan grave que Peter sintió que resonaba por todo su cuerpo. El hombre detuvo el vehículo en un amplio callejón. Las viejas luminarias a su alrededor acompañaban un poco su visibilidad—. Primero, suelta esa mochila —el aludido hizo caso a sus palabras—. Bien —agregó Anthony, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y luego haciendo lo mismo con el del muchacho—. Tu nombre es Peter, ¿cierto? —su oyente asintió—. Dime, _Peter_ , ¿quieres saber qué es lo que tienes que hacer para que te entregue lo que necesitas?

—Sí —susurró—. Por favor…

 Peter sintió que su cuerpo se derretía al sentir el tacto de aquel hombre jugando con un mechón de su cabello, su aliento golpeando contra su piel, el roce de su barba sobre una de sus mejillas antes de dejar un suave beso sobre ella y hacerlo gemir.

—Vaya… Eso sí que fue rápido —se sonrió Anthony—. ¿Te gusta que te besen, Peter?

—Sí —respondió el aludido mientras su rostro era tomado por Anthony con una mano para tenerlo frente al suyo—… Mucho…

—Muy bien —dijo el mayor, dándole un rápido beso a sus labios—… Entonces —agregó, besándolo otra vez—…, ahora voy a besarte… mucho… Como te gusta…

—Sí… Por favor… Señor Stark…

Sus brazos se entrelazaron detrás de las nucas del otro casi al mismo tiempo mientras sus bocas chocaban con desesperación. Anthony se desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón y bajó su cremallera para luego agarrar la mano derecha del muchacho y meterla dentro. Peter gimió exageradamente cuando Anthony tiró de sus cabellos, algo que ni el mismo Peter esperaba, a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro. Fue un segundo demasiado intenso, sintió que la sangre corriendo por sus venas hirvió por unos instantes, algo extraordinario. El mayor lamió su cuello y luego, agarrándolo de los cabellos fue bajando su cabeza hasta que estuvo a la altura de su entrepierna.

—Gánate esa calificación, Peter.

—Sí, señor Stark —gimió el muchacho relamiéndose los labios al vislumbrar la erección de Anthony. Mientras más trataba de hacer su labor con diligencia, más se daba cuenta Anthony de la nula experiencia que tenía ese muchacho. Pero esa mirada avellana había despertado algo más que ternura en él desde el primer día que lo vio. Era el único en todo el maldito salón que le seguía la corriente. Y no sólo era inteligente en su materia, en todas las demás tenía calificaciones intachables.

El movimiento de Peter iba de arriba hacia abajo, Anthony se había dado cuenta cuánto le gustaba que tirara de su cabello –un descubrimiento hasta para el mismo chico- así que no se contuvo de tenerlo agarrado con fuerza y tirar de él cada tanto. Ese muchacho era lo más sumiso que había conocido en su vida, algo que le gustaba sobremanera. No tardó mucho tiempo más en descargarse. No le preguntó a Peter si tendría que avisarle, y a él no pareció importarle. Al contrario, lo recibió por completo, y le dio una última probada a su ya no erecta hombría antes de volver a su posición original.

—Bien hecho, Petey —le dijo Anthony mientras acariciaba sus cabellos húmedos—. Ahora sé buen chico y ponte el cinturón, ¿quieres?

 

* * *

 

El vehículo se detuvo a pocas cuadras de la casa de Peter. El muchacho se bajó y subió a la vereda a despedirse.

—¿No cree que se está olvidando de algo?

—Oh. Tienes razón —dijo Anthony, con una sonrisa. Se quitó el cinturón y buscó en su portafolio lo que debía entregarle a Peter—. Aquí está —agregó mientras le extendía un par de papeles que el muchacho guardó cuidadosamente en la mochila.

—Gracias, señor Stark.

—Al contrario, Peter. Gracias a ti.

Con la mochila colgada sobre un solo hombro, el menor emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar. El Camaro de color rojo con detalles en dorado lo siguió a velocidad baja hasta que llegó a la puerta de su casa. Peter esperó a que desapareciera por completo para entrar. Era una lástima tener que quedarse la noche entera copiando todo el examen otra vez. Le había costado horrores responder erróneamente, pero había valido la pena. Esperaba que al día siguiente tuviera la oportunidad de repetir ese encuentro en la sala de profesores.

 

* * *

 

El vehículo detuvo su marcha mientras el portón automático del garaje se cerraba a sus espaldas. Las luces fueron encendidas por uno de los tres pequeños de distintas estaturas que bajaron los pocos escalones que los separaban del resto del hogar.

—¡Papá!

—¡Papi!

—Hola, mis tesoros. ¿Cómo están? —saludó Anthony a los niños asomándose desde la ventanilla del vehículo—. ¿Por qué no regresan con mamá y le dicen que enseguida estoy con ella? —se quedó mirando la carrera hecha por el trío hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Suspiró sonoramente y se volvió a la gaveta del cual sacó su anillo de matrimonio—. Casi me olvido de esto…

Anthony bajó del vehículo, sacó su portafolio de la parte trasera y activó la alarma antes de encaminarse puertas adentro. No le había costado mucho encontrar errores en el examen de Peter, sin embargo, ninguno era tan grave como para tener que darle una calificación baja. Bastó con borrar demasiado bien algunas cosas para que eso fuera posible. Había valido jodidamente la pena pasar la noche en vela. Sólo esperaba que al día siguiente tuviera la oportunidad de repetir ese encuentro en la sala de profesores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3


	11. Insertar objetos | Cross-dressing (Ikuta Toma x Tegoshi Yuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya prueba unos afrodisíacos antes de preparar una cena para Toma, pero todo sale mal, y cuando llegue de trabajar, él tendrá que hacerse cargo de _eso_.
> 
> Día dedicado a mi Culebra hermosa que hace mucho no le escribo sobre la OTP :3
> 
>  **Pairing :** Ikuta Toma/Tegoshi Yuya (Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Object Insertion, Vibrators, Lingerie, Tegoshi Yuya in Lingerie, Teasing, Cross dressing, Crossdressing Kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los nombres mencionados son de artistas/ idols de la vida real.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♥ :3
> 
> ***
> 
> *No es estrictamente obligatorio, pero hay guiños a un viejo fic mío titulado “Double U” (otro del 2012, disponible en [Blogger](http://yokubounorain-fanfics.blogspot.com/p/double-u.html)).
> 
> *Aunque la temática ya está explícita en el título, también contiene lencería y uso de afrodisíacos.

Yuya hizo un sonido extraño cuando vio la hora en el reloj. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras llegaba al orgasmo por tercera vez a causa del afrodisíaco que se le había dado por probar antes de prepararle algo a su pareja, pero la jugada le había salido mal. Toma le había dicho que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Sacándose de encima el cabello sudado que se le había pegado a la frente, infló las mejillas y suspiró. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que las cosas habían quedado claras con Misako, tanto que Toma era abiertamente homosexual, como que Yuuko y a la vez Yuya eran su pareja; pero no podía evitar sentir celos de que ellos trabajaran juntos. Incluso Yuya mismo podría haber estado trabajando con ellos, pero prefirió seguir en Shibuyan, promocionando el cosplay y el anime a todo aquel que estuviera interesado, y trabajar de forma particular cuando le llegara algún proyecto.

Sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas giró sobre su cuerpo para acostarse boca abajo y levantó sus caderas para sacar el vibrador que seguía metido en su interior. Lanzó un gemido de placer al hacerlo y luego se sentó en la cama. Se quitó la peluca rubia que había estado peinada cuidadosamente sobre su cabeza y miró hacia abajo.

—Qué asco —susurró al ver las sábanas cubiertas de sudor y de otros fluidos corporales propios. El sonido de la llave abriendo la puerta de entrada al departamento lo quitó de su ensimismamiento—. Supongo que ahora no voy a poder ir a ducharme —con una media sonrisa esperó a que el recién llegado acercara sus pasos a la habitación. Al hacerlo, sonrió ampliamente—. Buenas noches —saludó Yuya agitando la peluca en el aire.

Toma, más dormido que despierto abrió los ojos ampliamente al ver a su pareja sentado en la cama con un camisón de gasa color rosa sostenido sobre uno de sus hombros con una fina tira de gamuza –la otra ya estaba sobre la mitad de su antebrazo-, la ropa interior de encaje haciendo juego colgaba sobre una de sus rodillas, y sus piernas abiertas, sin mencionar que seguía con el vibrador encendido en una mano, la peluca en la otra y a la distancia se sentía el aroma a sexo.

—Creo que para ti fueron mejores, mi amor —reconoció el morocho sin poder salir de su asombro y lanzando su mochila al suelo. Toma se acercó a Yuya lentamente desde los pies de la cama y besó sus labios. El rubio entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizó el beso—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Mucho…

—No se nota…

—Reconozco que fue mi culpa —bufó el muchacho mirando hacia el techo unos instantes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Toma mirándolo mientras mordisqueaba uno de sus hombros.

—Compré especias afrodisíacas y no tenía mucha confianza en ellas…

—¿Y las probaste? —preguntó Toma antes de tirar de su labio inferior con los dientes. Yuya asintió—. ¿Y la ropa a qué viene?

—Quería agasajarte. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos divertimos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te gustan mis noches de abrazos y películas?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero…, a veces… necesito algo más… de ti…

Toma sintió que el cansancio se le iba en las mejillas rojizas de su hermosa pareja. Besó ambas con ternura mientras sostenía su rostro con las manos. Se sentó frente suyo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yuya… ¿Puedes apagar esa condenada cosa? Siento que me zumba el cerebro —le pidió en referencia al vibrador que seguía encendido prácticamente sobre uno de sus oídos.

—Ah, lo siento —se sonrió el aludido, apagándolo y lanzándolo lejos de ambos.

—Sabes que siempre me tienes, amor —susurró el morocho mientras besaba su frente—. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo —agregó mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Oh, sólo quieres que me arrastre…

—Hazme ese favor. Estoy cansado…

Yuya se zafó de su agarre y empujó a Toma contra el colchón. Abrió sus piernas y volvió a encender el vibrador una vez más antes de presionar su hombría con el aparato. Dejó que Toma acariciara sus cabellos mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su pierna.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó el rubio sin quitar su vista de la suya mientras presionaba la base de la erección de su pareja. Toma hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía.

—Me las vas a pagar por esto, Yuya.

—Oblígame —ronroneó el aludido.

Toma se sentó y lanzó el cuerpo de Yuya sobre la almohada mientras el rubio reía a carcajadas. Sin siquiera prepararlo enterró dos dedos dentro suyo, pero para su sorpresa estaba perfectamente dilatado.

—¿Me estuviste esperando? —le preguntó, moviendo sus dedos frenéticamente para el deleite del rubio.

—Te lo dije —jadeó Yuya en respuesta—. Todo es culpa de los afrodisíacos. Deberías probarlos.

—Tienes suerte que mañana es mí día libre.

—¿Y eso?

—Pienso hacértelo todo el día —susurró Toma sobre su oído tirando luego de su lóbulo.

—Podrías empezar desde ahora, pero no te estaría viendo la intención.

Toma pegó su frente a la de su pareja. Yuya sonrió, satisfecho al ver su mirada lasciva.

—¿Sabes que esto te va a costar?

—Lo sé —reconoció el rubio rodeando el cuello de Toma con ambos brazos y mordiéndose luego el labio—. Espero que me hagas pasar una buena noche, mi amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^^- ♥
> 
> PD: Tenía la intención de dejar listos los días 12 y 13... Pero ya se me durmió el cerebro xD (por eso la extensión de cuarta ;;)


	12. Lamer (Tony Stark x Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony recibe la visita de su sobrino favorito, pero el inocente juego con un pastel puede ocasionar que ambos terminen cruzando los límites existentes entre ambos.
> 
> **Pairing :** Peter Parker/Tony Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Alternate Universe, Incest, Licking, Lemon, Uncle/Nephew Incest.
> 
>  **Nota** **:** Continuación del [día 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110464/chapters/37940426).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.  
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
>  
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
>  
> 
> * Que tengas una feliz lectura :3

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Había llevado un pastel para compartir porque en realidad no sabía muy bien qué llevar. No pudo evitar sonreír hasta sentir que las comisuras le dolían. Se llevó una mano a su boca para cubrírsela cuando el dueño del departamento abrió la puerta y apoyó su cuerpo contra el umbral.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó una vecina que pasaba por el pasillo. Era una señora bastante mayor que llevaba a un pequeño niño de la mano.

—Buenas tardes.

—No pensé que tenía hijos —reconoció la mujer en referencia a Peter. El aludido iba a mirarla con el ceño fruncido pero Tony lo atrajo hacia él y pasó su brazo por sobre uno de sus hombros entre risas.

—¿Mi hijo? ¿Este chico? ¡Para nada! Es mi sobrino preferido —reconoció el hombre dándole un beso a Peter en la mejilla—. Pero, digo lo mismo de usted. ¿No es que tenía hijos de mi edad? ¿Y este señorito de dónde salió?

—Qué gracioso es —dijo la mujer sonriendo y sonrojada por su comentario—. Es mi nieto.

—¡No me diga! Me está mintiendo, ¿cierto?

Peter se zafó de Tony, quien lo miró.

—Voy a guardar esto en el refrigerador —le dijo.

Cuando Peter salió de la cocina, se lanzó al sofá frente al enorme televisor del living el cual encendió con el mando a distancia. Tony cerró la puerta y se lo quedó mirando de brazos cruzados.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué fue eso?

—No sé a qué te refieres —respondió el muchacho cambiando de canales sin detenerse en ninguno. Tony se quedó de pie frente a él—. ¿Puedes dejar que cambie de canal? —el aludido se colocó de cuclillas, tomó el rostro del muchacho y lo besó—. ¿Y eso?

—Un beso de bienvenida. ¿Qué me trajiste?

—A mí. ¿Te parece poco?  —Tony se sentó en la mesa ratona y acarició sus facciones.

—¿Cómo hiciste para deshacerte de los demás?

—No les dije que venía a verte.

—Ah —dijo Tony incorporándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿Demasiado inteligente para ti? —preguntó Peter alzando la voz para que lo oyera.

—Yo les hubiera dicho la verdad —dijo el aludido.

Peter siguió sus pasos y se sentó sobre la mesada de la cocina mientras Tony cortaba dos pedazos de pastel.

—¿Que nos la pasamos tocándonos?

—¿Por qué no? —repreguntó Tony mirándolo a los ojos mientras se deshacía de la crema en uno de sus dedos con la lengua—. Total, nadie va a creerlo.

—Buen punto… ¿Me das un poco?

—Te estoy sirviendo.

—Quiero un poco con tu dedo.

—Qué niño —Tony guardó el pastel y volvió a los pedazos que estaban sobre dos platos en medio de ambos. Hundió uno de sus dedos sobre la crema y lo acercó a Peter—… Abre la boca, bebé —Peter obedeció y la cerró en torno al dedo sucio de Tony. Su lengua lo rodeó y succionó varias veces—… Eso es… Eres un buen chico, Petey —dijo el mayor besando los cabellos de Peter y enredándolos con una de sus manos. El muchacho imitó sus acciones al agarrar un poco de crema con sus dedos y Tony hizo lo mismo que él con ellos hasta que ambos lamían el dedo del menor mientras sus miradas cargadas de placer se encontraban—… Creo que no vamos a comer pastel, ¿no?

—No ahora —gimió Peter, necesitado y enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tony, rozando su erección con la propia.

—Oh, Petey bebé… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —sosteniéndolo de los muslos, Tony llevó al muchacho hasta el sillón donde, estando él a horcajadas suyo, le quitó la remera y dejó un camino de saliva desde sus labios hasta por sobre su pantalón—. Vaya, eso fue rápido, Petey.

—Es tu culpa —jadeó Peter.

—Así que te gusta que te chupen —sentenció Tony desabrochándole los pantalones.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Pero sí te gusta cuando la tengo en mi boca, bebé —susurró Tony sobre sus labios antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Peter agarró con fuerza la chaqueta de cuero que Tony tenía. Trataba de llevarse el aroma hasta su nariz sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionando por el olor. Tony había desarrollado una obsesión por ese muchacho. Su inexperiencia, sus ganas de aprender sobre la vida, la emoción que sus ojos expresaban al oír sus historias en países lejanos, países que él esperaba poder visitar algún día. Quizás estaba mal admitirlo, y era un asunto que había comentado con sus mejores amigos y confidentes, quienes llegaron a la conclusión de que definitivamente Tony estaba enamorado de Peter.

 

* * *

 

Ambos estaban mirando una película acostados sobre el sofá. Peter encima de Tony y un enorme plato de pastel de chocolate a medio terminar. Tony trató de agarrar la última cereza con el tenedor, pero parecía toda una odisea. Peter se había quedado de brazos cruzados, el plato encima de su pecho, y su tío tratando de lidiar con la maldita fruta.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —le preguntó entre risas.

—¿Por favor? Y estás viendo que estoy luchando por agarrarla.

—Está bien —Peter se sentó acomodando la sábana que Tony había ido a buscar para tapar sus cuerpos luego de una siesta reparadora. Dejó el plato en el suelo y agarró la cereza con sus dientes acercándose luego a Tony.

Tony no pudo decir exactamente qué le gusto más. Si el dulce sabor de la cereza desarmándose en su boca o el sabor de los labios de Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy en una maratón auto impuesta para estar al día. Deseenme suerte @__@


	13. Creampie (Tony Stark x Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter va a dejarle al profesor Stark el examen falso con las respuestas correctas. Allí descubre que él está casado, pero lejos de dejar las cosas así, el muchacho presiona cuanto puede a su profesor hasta que los papeles se invierten y el presionado sea él.
> 
>  **Pairing :** Peter Parker/Tony Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe).  
>  **Etiquetas :** Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Creampie, Love Bites.
> 
>  **Nota :** Continuación del [día 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110464/chapters/38049761).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.  
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
> * Que tengas una feliz lectura :3

El sonido del timbre fue ocasionando que el bullicio y el estrepitoso sonido de las risas de los adolescentes inundaran los salones y los pasillos de la secundaria.

Peter agarró una carpeta y se dirigió presuroso a la puerta del salón, pero fue interceptado por uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Tengo algo qué hacer. No me tardo —dijo el aludido escapando del muchacho.

—¡Oye, Parker! —llamó su atención el mismo muchacho asomándose apenas al pasillo—. ¡¿Te pusiste perfume?!

Peter se giró para mirarlo y le frunció el ceño mientras sonreía.

Tratando de calmar sus emociones, y de seguir aparentando ser el muchacho con el mejor promedio en la institución y que haría lo que fuera por una beca de estudio en MIT, golpeó la puerta de la sala de profesores. Pasó un segundo, pasaron dos segundos. Nada.

—Permiso —se anunció el muchacho mientras giraba el picaporte y entraba a la sala. El lugar estaba vacío, pero se distinguía a la perfección qué sector le correspondía a cada profesor. Peter posó sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla correspondiente al señor Stark. Acarició los hombros de su pulcro saco color gris. Giró la silla para que quedara frente suyo y se sentó sobre la misma. De espaldas a la puerta, se llevó una de las mangas a su nariz. Todavía tenía el aroma del perfume que Tony había llevado ese día. Luego se llevó la otra manga aspirar lo que ahora era un aroma ahora casi imperceptible. Agarró el saco pasando su brazo por encima de su cabeza y lo colocó entre el respaldo y sus espaldas para ponérselo. Inspeccionó ambos bolsillos a los lados pero los encontró vacíos. En el bolsillo sobre el pecho halló algo que le llamó la atención—. Un anillo —murmuró colocándose luego el mencionado objeto en el dedo anular. Aunque le faltaba un poco, calzaba bien. Demasiado bien. El sentimiento era tan abrumador que lo hizo sonrojar.

—¿Parker?

Una voz desconocida lo hizo ponerse de pie como un resorte. Se calmó al darse cuenta que quien había mencionado su nombre no fue otro más que Tony.

—Profesor Stark… Casi me da un infarto…

—¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Sí. Aquí está —le dijo el aludido entregándole la carpeta que había dejado sobre su escritorio.

—Muy bien —susurró Tony mientras movía la silla hacía él para sentarse. Abrió la carpeta y sacó el contenido para examinarlo en detalle. Mientras tanto, Peter se apoyó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Tony tomó una de sus manos y besó su dorso ocasionando su sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces con esto? —preguntó en referencia a su anillo.

—Te descubrí —dijo Peter zafándose del agarre. Tony suspiró y giró la silla para mirarlo directamente.

—Peter, devuélveme eso, por favor.

—¿Hace cuánto estás casado?

—Peter —reiteró el hombre haciendo una seña con la mano para que le devolviera lo que era suyo.

—Vamos, respóndeme —dijo el muchacho, curioso.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Anoche tampoco te importó que un chico como yo te la chupara en tu auto.

Tony se puso de pie de un salto y acorraló a Peter contra la pared.

—Mira, niño. Si crees que soy un estúpido y no me di cuenta de tus intenciones, estás muy equivocado. Dame ese puto anillo.

El aludido fingió una expresión de sorpresa y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos antes de besar sus labios mientras hablaba.

—Cuide ese lenguaje, profesor… ¿Qué hará si alguien lo oye hablar de ese modo? ¿O si alguien entra y nos ve así?

Peter se arrodilló en el suelo y rozó con una de sus manos la entrepierna de Tony.

—Tengo una solución para eso.

Tony agarró al muchacho con fuerza del brazo y lo condujo hacia la puerta mientras que, con la otra, llevaba también la silla donde había estado sentado y donde volvió a sentarse. La silla estaba sobre la puerta imposibilitando la entrada de personas al lugar. Sin esperar autorización, Peter se sentó encima suyo.

—Y ahora, ¿qué?

—A darte lo que viniste a buscar.

Tony había tenido muchos amantes aún antes de casarse, pero ese chico había protagonizado sus fantasías sexuales prácticamente desde el día en que lo conoció. Había algo irresistible en él. Quizás le gustaba que fuera su estudiante, que fuera menor, que fuese algo prohibido de tener. Y aunque al cabo de dos días ya hubiese agotado todos los recursos para retenerlo, ante tal provocación, estaba a punto de ponerse hasta a él mismo en peligro sin importar las consecuencias de sus acciones. En menos de quince minutos Tony tenía que hacerle entender que el que mandaba era él. Le quitó el saco, la camisa y la remera que llevaba, marcó su cuello, su torso, sus espaldas, con las uñas, con sus dientes, con todo lo que podía. El muy desgraciado gemía y decía cosas obscenas sobre su oído que no hacían más que excitarlo. Ni siquiera tuvo que sugerirle que le hiciera sexo oral porque Peter lo hizo gustoso. Si después de eso iban a despedirlo, ¡bienvenido sea! Había recibido el mejor sexo de su puta vida. Un empujón contra la puerta ocasionó que ambos se miraran. Peter no dijo nada. Siguió con sus labores como si nada estuviera ocurriendo realmente.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntaron al otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, estoy yo. Stark.

—¿Stark? ¿Sucede algo con la puerta?

—Creo que se trabó —respondió el aludido tratando de no gemir mientras acariciaba el cabello de Peter.

—Deberíamos llamar a un cerrajero —oyó decir al otro lado.

—¡No! ¡No llamen a nadie! —exclamó el profesor—. Quizás haya algo que pueda hacer sin molestar a alguien más. ¿Hay algo de aquí que necesiten para sus clases?

Uno a uno los profesores fueron respondiendo en forma negativa a su pregunta.

—No…

—Entonces, déjenme a mí. Yo lo solucionaré.

—Está bien. Nos vemos luego.

Apenas sus colegas se dirigieron a sus salones correspondientes, Tony levantó a Peter y apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo aquí atrás, Parker? ¿Acaso crees que no te vi desde dónde estaba?

—Me estaba preparando para usted, señor Stark —jadeó el aludido sintiendo el roce de las yemas de Peter presionando entre sus muslos.

—Eres mi perdición, Parker —jadeó Tony sobre su oído mientras lentamente penetraba el cuerpo del muchacho. Peter se llevó ambas manos a su boca para acallar los gritos que quería pegar—. ¿Primera vez? —a modo de respuesta, el hombre vio a Peter asintiendo—. Te va a gustar que te lo haga, créeme —se sinceró, entrelazando sus dedos a las manos abiertas de Peter. Una estocada. Dos. Tres. Un vaivén frenético que ocasionaba un golpe constante contra la puerta. Tony sentía que los nudillos le dolían por estar golpeándose una y otra vez, pero la sensación de aquel cuerpo virgen y tan necesitado de él podía más que cualquier otro sentimiento. Creyó mantener el control de su propio cuerpo pero lo había perdido por completo. Se separó de Peter para maravillarse con su desnudez, las marcas de propiedad sobre su espalda, y su semen escurriéndose de entre su redondo trasero—. Allá está el baño —jadeó mientras señalaba una puerta a su izquierda a la cual Peter se dirigió con la fuerza que el cuerpo le permitió. Cuando salió se acercó al escritorio de Tony donde estaba su ropa y se vistió. Él seguía corrigiendo su examen. El muchacho terminó de vestirse y le entregó su anillo de compromiso—. Ocho.

—¿Qué?

—Me casé hace ocho años —agregó mientras guardaba el anillo en el bolsillo de su saco—. Tengo tres hijos. Siete, cinco y dos años.

—¿Y es feliz? —Tony lo miró.

—Soy como una computadora. Cuando estoy en casa, hago a la perfección mi papel de padre y esposo ideal… Supongo.

—¿Volveremos a hacerlo alguna vez? —preguntó Peter rozando la yema de sus dedos sobre la barba del adulto.

—Si sigues portándote bien y dejas de hacer estupideces como estas… Podría considerarlo —reconoció Tony dirigiéndole una mirada pícara—. Por ahora, lo mejor será que te vayas. No sé qué irás a decirle al profesor que tengas ahora, pero va a enojarse cuando llegues tarde.

El muchacho se dirigió corriendo a la puerta, pero se detuvo.

—Ah, Tony —el aludido lo miró—. Gracias… por lo del examen.

Peter se fue y Tony alejó un poco la silla del escritorio. Se acomodó sobre el respaldo y suspiró.

—No puedo creer que piense que soy tan estúpido…


	14. Asfixia (¿? x Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter es poseído por un ser que se dedica a darle placer cada noche. ¿Será capaz de encontrarlo alguna vez? ¿O será su destino quedarse completamente dormido cada vez que él termina con sus labores nocturnas?
> 
>  **Pairing :** Peter Parker/¿? (Marvel Cinematic Universe).  
>  **Etiquetas del día :** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asphyxiation, Dreams vs Reality.
> 
>  **Nota :** Traté de basarme en [esta canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pB1n-7U1pm0) de Dead Posey :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Chris Evans y Tom Holland.  
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
>  
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
>  
> 
> * Que tengas una feliz lectura :3

No podía decir desde hacía cuanto que sucedía, pero sí desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Desde aquel momento su cama siempre fue ocupada por alguien más. No es que a Peter le molestara, sino todo lo contrario, era como si lo llamara, y quizás lo hacía antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caerse entre los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Cómo evitarlo con tal placentera sensación que se incrementaba en su cuerpo con cada pulso, con cada roce que su piel recibía?

Su espalda se arqueaba sintiendo cada movimiento encima suyo, cada opresión recibida sobre su pecho, como si _algo_ estuviera encima de él, como si _algo_ tratara de hacerse con él.

Peter esbozó una sonrisa. Siniestra, pero al mismo tiempo llena de placer.

Sus muslos se abrieron como si sintiera que tenía que hacerlo, su interior siendo recorrido por algo ajeno, pero placentero al fin. Trató de gemir, pero no pudo. Sintió su respiración entrecortarse. Ahí estaba. Lo sentía. Un enorme obstáculo alrededor de su cuello impidiéndole respirar. Lanzó un sonido gutural, sin poder evitar sonreír una vez más. Levantó sus manos para darle la bienvenida a aquel ser sobrenatural. Las posó alrededor de su propio cuello, tratando de acariciar las que ya estaban ahí, las que sentía que estaban ahí pero no podía tocar. Musitó un débil, “Bienvenido”, como pudo, con el poco aire que había en sus pulmones hasta sentir que no había otro obstáculo, y aquella excitante sensación volvía a apresarlo una vez más.

La puerta siempre estaba abierta para que aquel invitado sin cuerpo ni rostro entrara y saliera sin pedir permiso. Cada noche lo hacía, sin llamar su atención, tomando a Peter hasta dejarlo hecho un despojo humano y sediento de más. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera verse! Siempre se le olvidaba practicar frente al espejo antes de irse a dormir, pero estaba seguro que su rostro de súplica cada noche le salía mejor. Desde hacía un mes que sentía sus piernas entumecidas cada vez que se despertaba por las mañanas. Pero no le importaba, la sensación que experimentaba era demasiado excitante como para darle importancia a algo como eso.

Él era cuidadoso. Se cuidaba que su compañero no oyera absolutamente nada aunque durmieran en cuartos separador. Y lo cuidaba porque sentía sus finos y largos dedos posándose sobre su piel, y Peter sin poder despertar y demostrarle su agradecimiento. Por eso lo único que podía hacer era abrir más sus piernas y recibir con gusto todo de él.

Meses atrás había tratado de ponerle un rostro, pero nada daba con la descripción de sus anchas manos sobre su cuello. No es que Peter tratara de hacerse ahorcar por sus conocidos, pero tenía su forma de medir sus manos. No dio con ninguno. Se había entristecido un poco. Había tratado de comunicárselo esa noche, pero lo único que recibió fue el mejor beso francés que había recibido en su vida hasta el punto de sentir que se ahogaba, esta vez, a causa de su lengua.

¡Cómo lo amaba! Sin conocer siquiera su nombre, su forma, su rostro, ¡cómo lo amaba! Quería seguir en esa pensión de estudiantes toda su vida si eso significaba seguir al lado de su amante sin rostro. Le daba lo que quería y Peter sentía que también. Nunca pudo preguntárselo porque inmediatamente llegaba al clímax, colapsaba sobre el colchón y al día siguiente lo despertaba la alarma. Había tratado de preguntarle a la casera, pero, ¿y si algún exorcista llegaba y los separaba? No, ni en broma. Ya no podría vivir sin él a su lado, o encima suyo, como sea. Él lo conocía por completo. _Conocía su vida_. En días de semana, la presión sobre su cuello era ligera, pero los fines de semana, su cuerpo era poseído por un vaivén mortal y sus manos se turnaban para quitarle la respiración una y otra vez hasta hacerlo tener el mejor de sus orgasmos.

 

* * *

 

Y ese día era domingo. Ese día se había desquitado.

 

* * *

 

 

El maldito sol golpeó su rostro, obligándolo a hacerse un ovillo en el colchón y cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada. Oyó música y el usual sonido dominical que provenía de la cocina. Se sentó de un salto y miró el colchón. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y sobre su regazo sólo había rastros de su propio semen. Se levantó y se aseó antes de bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina. Una vez allí, un par de ojos color azul cielo lo saludaron.

—Te levantaste justo —dijo Steve, su compañero de cuarto mientras le extendía un plato con _hotcakes_.

—¿Te quité los tuyos? Puedo esperar —reconoció Peter agarrando el primero para devorarlo con la mano.

—¿Con el hambre que tienes? Quédatelos. No quiero que termines comiéndome el brazo.

Peter se sonrió y se sentó en una de las banquetas en torno a la isla en medio de la cocina. Mientras seguía comiendo, y luego de servirse una taza de café, se quedó mirando a Steve. Él era dos años mayor, estaba por graduarse en una carrera completamente diferente a la que Peter se había anotado, pero era un tipo encantador y un buen amigo. Desde que lo conoció, no hace más de cuatro meses, no supo que novia alguna y sabía por sus propios compañeros que tenía una lista bastante larga. Su cuerpo musculoso era marcado por una remera sin mangas prácticamente transparente y un par de pantalones de jean y zapatillas a la moda terminaban de vestirlo. Esa fue la primera vez que reparó en sus manos. Sus dedos eran finos y largos.

—Oye, Steve —el aludido se giró—. ¿Tienes novia?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Curiosidad matutina.

—No, no tengo novia, Pete —respondió el rubio, divertido, finalizando sus _hotcakes_ para sentarse frente a Peter y beber una taza de café—. ¿Aclaré tus dudas de domingo por la mañana?

—Algo —estaba por llevarse un pedazo de _hotcake_ a la boca, pero otra pregunta se le atravesó en el camino—. ¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa? No es nada personal.

—Dime.

—¿Tienes idea de si aquí hay alguna especie de espíritu?

Steve se mostró hasta preocupado por su pregunta.

—No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Es que… quizás sea mi imaginación, pero —desistió. En realidad, ¿cómo se lo diría? ¿Y cómo lo tomaría Steve sin pensar que estaba loco de remate? Peter podría adjudicarle sus _sensaciones_ a la cercanía de los exámenes, pero eso no evitaría que Steve hablara con la casera y ambos decidieran tomar cartas en el asunto—… Nada. Olvídalo —Steve pareció calmarse y bebió un poco de su café—. ¿Steve? —el aludido lo miró—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

El aludido asintió. Peter se levantó y se acercó a él. Agarró su mano derecha y la examinó con cuidado. La posó alrededor de su cuello y mirándolo a los ojos hizo que pusiera algo de presión. Nada. No sintió absolutamente nada. Suspiró y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su habitación.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Steve.

—Tengo que hacer tarea.

—Suerte con eso.

Peter se encerró en el cuarto y se acostó en su cama. Todavía faltaban más de diez horas para que él llegara y lo tomara una vez más. Y no aguantaba más. Y deseaba que llegara y marcara su cuello… como siempre lo hacía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^^-  
> Reto de escritura/ publicación auto impuesto: FINALIZADO :)


	15. Frotamiento (Thor x Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un día donde todo podía estar saliendo mal, Peter se sube al tren que va a llevarlo de regreso a su hogar. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionará al lidiar por varias estaciones con un tipo que no se despega de encima suyo?
> 
>  **Pairing :** Peter Parker/Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) (aunque bien puede ser un Chris Hemsworth/ Tom Holland porque jamás mencionan sus nombres xD).  
>  **Etiquetas del día :** Alternate Universe, Frottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Chris Hemsworth y Tom Holland.  
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
>  
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
>  
> 
> * Que tengas una feliz lectura :3

Ese día no podía estar siendo peor: el despertador no sonó, se había cortado el suministro eléctrico a causa de la lluvia, un idiota pensó que estaba en una carrera de fórmula uno y empapó su traje mientras él esperaba para cruzar la calle, y empapado y todo cuando llegó al trabajo su superior le dio sus buenos regaños, como salió tarde no llevó consigo su almuerzo, ni su billetera, y seamos realistas, él no era bueno haciendo amistades, por lo que llevaba un aproximado de veinte horas sin ingerir ni agua ni alimento.

Y para colmo de males, el tren estaba retrasado, y venía repleto. Trató de abrirse paso como pudo entre la gente. Todavía faltaban un par de estaciones para llegar a casa, y faltaba más gente por subir porque, por supuesto que iban a subir, así tuvieran que hacerlo al techo.

—Lo siento —le dijo a un hombre detrás suyo, a quien había pisado, pero este sólo negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Apenas podía moverse. Se sacó la mochila y la sostuvo frente suyo sobre las rodillas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodía que sonaba a través de sus auriculares. Al menos eso lo calmaría un poco. Al menos esa fue la idea hasta sentir un bulto extraño sobre su espalda que con el movimiento del tren comenzó a tornarse un poco molesto. Sin abrir los ojos, frunció el ceño. ¿Era su imaginación? ¿No lo era? Volvió su vista detrás suyo lo más que pudo. El hombre al cual había pisado seguía allí, su cristalina mirada celeste tratando de ver por sobre todas esas cabezas que ocupaban el vagón y posarse sobre el paisaje que poco a poco le daba la bienvenida a los carteles luminosos y luces de neón.

Era su imaginación. Seguro que lo era. Volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en la música con los ojos cerrados, una vez más. El tren se detuvo. Todavía faltaban unas largas cinco estaciones más. La gente se agolpó cada vez más y más entre sí. Golpes. Discusiones. Gritos. Y luego, nada.

El transporte reanudó su marcha y él volvió a su mundo imaginario. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo. El movimiento del tren, aquella sensación sobre su cuerpo, aquellas caricias extrañas que eran sólo para él. No lo pensó dos veces. Pidió permiso. Unas pocas personas le permitieron alejarse un poco, las otras lo insultaron de pies a cabeza. Cuando volvió la vista hacia atrás, ahí estaba el mismo sujeto que llevándole dos cabezas, mantenía la mirada sobre lo que se encontraba más allá de las ventanas del tren.

Tenía que ser una broma. Resopló, pero no dijo nada. Y faltaban cuatro estaciones más. El tren volvió a moverse, cada vez con más velocidad, y algunas otras con bastante intensidad. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa sensación encima suyo que lejos de apaciguarse se tornaba más salvaje con cada movimiento, tratando de imitar el vaivén del tren. Frunció los labios y bajó la vista. ¿Eso le gustaba? Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo con fuerza. No, no podía ser. Su celular se apagó. Ya no había música que lo hiciera viajar a un mundo imaginario. Sólo el bullicio de las personas, risotadas provenientes de otros vagones que hacían despertar a quienes dormían, y llantos de niños. Y eso le gustaba. La sensación de un hombre frotándose sobre él, le gustaba. Después de todo, al día siguiente, ¿quién se acordaría de eso? Ninguno se volvería a ver de nuevo, y ese día estaba siendo demasiado de mierda como para no pasarla bien aunque sea un rato. Se movió ligeramente hacia un costado, luego hacia el otro. Perfecto. Cerró los ojos, satisfecho, sintiendo cómo un bulto ajeno se frotaba contra sus glúteos. Se sonrió. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía demasiado bien como no disfrutarlo. Giró su mochila con dificultad para que su erección rozara el dorso de sus manos. Se mordió el labio inferior. La estaba pasando de maravilla. Y lo único que necesitaba era el suave balanceo del tren.

Las puertas se abrieron una vez más. La gente volvió a agolparse, gritos entre los que entraban, los que salían, los que no podían entrar y los que no podían salir.

—Ve hasta la otra puerta —oyó susurrar sobre su oído. Un aliento tan cálido que pareció calentar todo su cuerpo. Él no asintió. Tampoco se negó. Se abrió paso entre la gente y se apoyó sobre la puerta contraria donde, al otro lado, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin un aparente final. Entreabrió los labios, pero los cerró con fuerza a los pocos segundos. Sí, sería capaz de gemir porque un maldito extraño estaba frotando su hombría encima suyo. ¿Cuándo la suya fue atrapada por una mano gigante? Nunca lo supo, pero estaba en el maldito Paraíso. Ya no podía evitar que la sangre se agolpara en sus mejillas y su rostro se deformara hasta adoptar una expresión que haría horrorizar hasta a la anciana que estaba sentada a escasos centímetros suyo si es que estuviera despierta. Una estación, dos estaciones. ¿Cuántas faltaban? ¿Se había pasado? No le importaba. Ahogó un gemido de placer cuando aquel desconocido se atrevió a apretar sus testículos y pegar todavía más su cuerpo sobre el suyo. ¿Cuándo terminaría aquella tortura? ¿Lo quería? Aún en medio de aquel bullicio podía oír perfectamente el sonido de aquella mano ajena masturbándolo. Sus glúteos seguían siendo acariciados por su longitud, su cuerpo pegado aún más contra las puertas del tren. La respiración de aquel sujeto golpeando contra su cuello le hacía ver las estrellas. ¿Por qué iba a negarlo? Quería que lo mordiera. Quería sentir sus dientes clavándose en su cuello, que le dejara marcas imposibles de ocultar sobre su piel. De repente, todo movimiento, salvo el del tren, cesó. Su erección fue cubierta nuevamente. Agitado, se volvió hacia aquel sujeto. Su mirada cristalina, tan clara como el cielo cuando no estaba capotado de nubes, ahora, estaba posada sobre él—. Bajo en la siguiente. ¿Y tú?

Sus labios se abrieron, curvándose hacia arriba. La mirada perdida pero al mismo tiempo fija en lo que sabía, sucedería.

—Yo también —le dijo.


	16. Sexo Intercrural (Thor x Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Peter aborda el tren de regreso a su hogar se da cuenta que quizás el día puede no haber sido tan malo...
> 
>  **Pairing :** Peter Parker/Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) (aunque bien puede ser un Chris Hemsworth/ Tom Holland porque jamás mencionan sus nombres xD).  
>  **Etiquetas del día :** Alternate Universe, Intercrural Sex, Hand Job, Size Difference.
> 
>  **Nota :** Continuación del [día anterior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110464/chapters/38161574):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Chris Hemsworth y Tom Holland.  
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
> * Que tengas una feliz lectura :3

El empleado de seguridad le señaló dónde estaban los sanitarios. No se sorprendió de que fueran juntos. De hecho, ni siquiera se inmutó. Apenas ambos llegaron a los mismos, poco les importó que hubiera alguien más, sus bocas se encontraron, sus lenguas se enredaron, al igual que sus brazos, sus piernas, todo. El más alto lo empujó contra uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta a su paso, pero chistó al darse cuenta que no iba a poder cerrarlas ya que la traba estaba falseada.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a otro?

—No. Aquí está bien.

Realmente no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por un impulso tan profundo como animal.

—Como quieras —el desconocido empujó su espalda contra la puerta y volvió a tocarlo por sobre sus pantalones. Sus labios se posaron sobre su mentón, sus dientes también. Su presa sólo alzó su rostro al cielo y dejó que su cuello se mojara con la saliva de aquel sujeto.

—Ahora puedes gemir todo lo que quieras —susurró sobre su oído, mordisqueando luego el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole las venas de pies a cabeza. El sujeto se sonrió ante la reacción del más bajo. Era toda una ternura. Por esa razón se apoyó contra él cuando lo vio en el tren. No estaba en sus planes todo lo que había sucedido, al igual que arrastrarlo hasta el baño y seguir excitándose al oír sus gemidos. Pero es que sus muslos eran tan perfectos. Mientras los acariciaba con una de sus manos, pensaba en hundir su rostro en ellos, pero jamás había hecho eso con un tipo que apenas conocía, así que desistió, muy a su pesar. El más bajo se desabrochó sus pantalones y se los bajó—. ¿Tienes prisa?

—No quiero terminar manchando mi ropa —reconoció el muchacho. El rubio giró su cuerpo pero su mano debió seguir sosteniendo la puerta para que no se abriera. Su erección se frotaba entre sus piernas abiertas mientras el más bajo se masturbaba. Sus gemidos parecían sonar al compás del sonido de la puerta del cubículo abriéndose y cerrándose de un golpe segundo a segundo.

—Cierra tus piernas —le pidió. El muchacho de cabellos enrulados prácticamente apoyó su cuerpo contra el suyo y sintió la longitud de aquel sujeto entre sus piernas, e incluso podía ver parte de ella si bajaba la vista.

—Es tan grande —jadeó acariciando su glande.

—Sigue haciendo eso —le pidió el desconocido sobre su oído antes de besar su hombro y hacerse cargo de la erección del más bajo mientras la suya seguía frotándose entre las piernas del muchacho. Él hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y el rubio no pudo evitar dejar marcas sobre su cuello al succionar varias veces de él mientras sentía una de las manos del muchacho enterrándose en sus cabellos y sus labios abriéndose para decirle un débil: “No pares…” ocasionando también que agarrara sus muslos y los apretara mientras incrementaba la velocidad entre sus piernas. Mientras tanto una de sus manos seguía sosteniendo la puerta para que no se abriera y sus pies estaban pegados a uno de los laterales del cubículo y sus piernas seguían sintiendo la hombría ajena yendo arriba y abajo entre ellas. Su cuerpo, que había estado inmóvil hasta ese momento empezó a moverse en sentido contrario al suyo. Su mano apresuró sus movimientos sobre su erección hasta que un líquido blancuzco manchó su mano y el estómago del mismo muchacho que, cansado y todo, siguió dejándose hacer hasta que el más alto llegó el clímax manchando hasta la pared del cubículo. El muchacho de cabellos castaños no pudo evitar sentir aquella longitud entre su boca, y la limpió con la lengua para el placer del rubio—. Te sugiero que dejes de hacer eso a menos que quieras una segunda ronda…

—No me molestaría hacerlo también mañana.

Desde el momento en que sintió su mano masturbándolo supo que no terminaría ahí pero no sabía que tendría la fortuna de seguir ese mismo día.

—Bueno… Ya conozco tus horarios —reconoció el rubio acariciando sus cabellos.

—¿Me perseguías? —preguntó el muchacho, incorporándose y abrochándose el cinturón.

—Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que coincidimos en el tren.

El más bajo abrió la puerta del cubículo cuando ambos estuvieron debidamente vestidos y se acercó al lavabo donde se enjuagó la boca.

—¿Cuándo es tu día libre?

—Los martes.

—Casualidad. El mío también. ¿Te parece al mediodía?

—¿Mismo lugar?

—Espero que se te ocurra algo mejor —le pidió pasando su mano por su insípida barba, pero descartó rápidamente su caricia cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose. El recién llegado corrió a los sanitarios a espaldas suyo, ocasión que el más bajo aprovechó para ponerse en puntas de pie y darle un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos el martes, entonces.

—Nos vemos el martes —repitió el rubio sonriendo por el accionar del muchacho.

El día podía haber sido una mierda, pero no podía haber terminado de mejor manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3


	17. Masturbación | Seducción | Collar | Negación del orgasmo (Steve Rogers x Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Steve llegan al peor vagón de todos. Peter no puede evitar sentirse en el paraíso, pero se lleva a arrastrado a Steve quien en poco tiempo olvida sus planes para centrarse en hacerle experimentar el mejor de los placeres al muchacho del tren.
> 
>  **Pairing :** Peter Parker/Steve Rogers (Marvel Cinematic Universe/ Snowpiercer AU).  
>  **Etiquetas del día :** Collars, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Drug Addiction, Drug Addict Peter Parker, Drugged Sex, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Seduction, Snowpiercer AU - Freeform, Snowpiercer (Movie) Spoilers, Virgin Peter Parker.
> 
>  **Nota :** Nota: Es completamente necesario que veas la película de Chris, “Snowpiercer” porque hay posibles spoilers de la misma :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Chris Evans y Tom Holland.  
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
> * Que tengas una feliz lectura :3

La primera vez que aspiró Kronol se alejó rápidamente. Así es como todos empezaban a hacerse adictos a esa mierda.

La segunda vez se dio cuenta que la sensación que recorría su cuerpo, el sabor a menta que llegaba directo a su cerebro -enfriándolo y, de paso, friéndolo por completo- no estaba tan mal.

La tercera, se estaba riendo.

La cuarta, se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

La quinta… La quinta estaba tratando de besar a su guía, a la persona que debía llevarlo a la parte delantera del tren, ante el Motor Sagrado o como mierda le dijeran a lo que hacía que el tren siguiera su curso.

Muchos fueron quedando en el camino, algunos por precaución, otros por obligación, la gran mayoría habiendo sido asesinados de un tiro en la cabeza o por un hachazo en medio del pecho, daba igual.

Volvió a darle una probada a ese maldito cubo verde mientras veía cómo Peter, su guía, meneaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro de pie sobre una mesa.

¿Cómo nadie lo veía? ¿Cómo nadie posaba sus ojos sobre ese muchachito? Para ser un _niño del tren_ , tenía unos movimientos que hasta ese momento creyó haber olvidado. Y vislumbraba un brillo en sus ojos. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado? Un brillo que Steve había dejado en el olvido junto con el recuerdo de la última persona con la que se acostó quizás meses o días antes de abordar esa caja de metal. Una mano fugaz rozó su piel tersa cuando el muchacho se acercó por unos instantes a él ocasionando su sonrisa mientras sus manos agarraban un manojo de Kronol para llevarlo a su nariz y aspirarlo como si fuera lo último que haría en su puta vida.

—Tengo calor —gimoteó. Un visible color rojo teñía sus mejillas. Su mirada estaba perdida pero trataba de enfocarse en Steve.

—Lo sé —le dijo el aludido, levantándose y agarrando ambas manos de Peter para hacerlo girar sobre sus pies, antes de tomar su cuerpo y sentarlo a la altura del suelo, ya que las mesas en torno a las cuales habían estado sentados estaban unos pocos metros bajo el nivel normal. Él reía a carcajadas, preso de la misma sensación que Steve o todavía peor que Steve. Peter apoyó ambos codos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y arqueó su espalda. Su cuello se encontró rápidamente rodeado por un collar cuya correa le fue extendida a Steve por una perfecta desconocida que llevaba a una mujer como si fuera un perro.

—Para que no se te escape —le dijo antes de seguir su camino como si estuviera paseando por el lugar.

—¿Has probado con lamerlos? —le preguntó Peter agarrando más Kronol entre sus manos.

—No —respondió Steve acortando la correa al enredarla en una de sus manos.

—Ven.

Peter agarró la nuca del rubio y lo obligó a acercarse a los cubos que sostenía a la altura de su boca. Sus lenguas saboreaban el sabor a oxido de la droga que sumado al efecto que sus olfatos habían venido teniendo no le daban mucha esperanza de vida a sus neuronas. De repente, Peter se alejó. Steve se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedes hacer eso de nuevo? —le preguntó, lanzando el Kronol al suelo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso con tu lengua —Steve no estaba en condiciones para comprender sus palabras. Hacía como media hora que había dejado de hacerlo—. Sólo… sácala…

Steve hizo caso a sus palabras. Peter la agarró con sus dedos índice y pulgar y la apretó. Steve no se movió. Se acercó a él y la tocó con la punta de su lengua. Era una sensación extraña. Nueva. Algo un poco mejor que la que el Kronol despertaba en sus sentidos.

—Oh. Ya entiendo —susurró Steve comprendiendo qué había querido decirle el muchacho. Mientras lamían los cubos de Kronol su lengua había chocado con la de Peter y la sensación para el muchacho era algo inexplicable. En cambio, para Steve, que ya había besado a alguien alguna vez no había sido ningún nuevo descubrimiento—. Abre la boca —le pidió mientras agarraba a Peter de los cabellos y le hacía girar un poco la cabeza hacia un costado—, yo me haré cargo del resto—. Peter había abierto la boca de una forma grotesca, la única forma que conocía, para destrozar algún trozo de las sobras que Wilford gentilmente le mandaba del frente. Y Steve no fue delicado ni mucho menos, recorrió su lengua varias veces con la suya, sus ojos clavados sobre la mirada curiosa de Peter que iban de un lado a otro, su ceño fruncido ante la textura de Steve—. Mueve tu lengua alrededor de la mía, estúpido —le dijo, y eso fue suficiente para que Peter tratara de imitar sus movimientos. Steve se detuvo cuando Peter se separó de él al posar sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Me estoy quedando sin aire —jadeó.

—Es normal.

—Me siento extraño —reconoció mientras sus dedos jugaban entre los agujeros de la chaqueta del mayor.

—¿Te gusta esto? —le preguntó bajando su mano y acariciando sin vergüenza su entrepierna ocasionando que Peter tratara de alejarse de él pero fue imposibilitado por el collar alrededor de su cuello. El estirón lo obligó a toser en forma exagerada un par de veces.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es la primera vez que haría esta clase de favores, pero por ti, cariño —declaró Steve antes de darle un beso en los labios y alargar la correa—. Ven aquí —el rubio bajó el cuerpo de Peter y lo hizo quedarse de espaldas frente suyo—. Bájate los pantalones.

Steve sintió que se le hacía agua la boca cuando vio el bien formado trasero de Peter, su piel de porcelana resplandecía aún con la débil luz de ese asqueroso vagón.

—¿Así está bien? —le preguntó Peter mirándolo.

—Sí, así está bien —respondió Steve lamiendo la saliva que inconscientemente había dejado escapar de entre sus labios. Agarró las caderas del muchacho con ambas manos y lo hizo sentarse encima suyo. Nunca había tocado otra erección más que la suya, y la sensación era completamente distinta—. ¿Hacías esto? —jadeó Peter, su virilidad siendo acariciada por la mano de Steve.

—¿Antes? No. Sólo conmigo.

—Oh…

—Lo hice con mujeres, pero ellas no tienen esto.

—Ya veo —Steve probaba cómo podía hacer excitar a ese muchacho hasta que llegara a su primer orgasmo. Trataría de atrasarlo lo más que pudiera. No sabía si habría alguna otra oportunidad luego de llegar al primer vagón—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Se siente genial —respondió Steve alejando un poco el cuerpo de Peter para poder desabrocharse el pantalón y liberar su erección la cual golpeaba contra la húmeda piel de la espalda del muchacho.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Peter haciendo su mano hacia atrás para tocar la erección de Steve.

—¿Quieres tocarlo?

—¿Puedo? —la mirada curiosa y a la vez inocente del muchacho ocasionó que Steve sonriera.

—Por supuesto —le dijo el aludido soltando su hombría para levantarlo y girar su cuerpo. Peter se sentó a horcajadas suyo y tomó su erección con ambas manos.

—Es más grande que la mía —musitó.

—Es toda tuya.

Mientras su erección era acariciada por las inexpertas manos de Peter, Steve llevó sus dedos a sus labios para luego frotarlos entre los muslos de Peter. Podía ver en sus expresiones, oír entre sus gemidos lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, quizás todavía más que sentir su mano sobre su erección. Había olvidado la sensación de su lengua sobre una piel ajena. Recorrió el cuello del muchacho, saboreó su nuez de Adán, uno de sus hombros y luego sus pezones. Mientras más los mordisqueara, Peter más trataba de acercarse a él. Sus manos pronto estuvieron entre sus cabellos mientras clamaba por más, y su cuerpo se movía como si tuviera voluntad propia, su erección se frotaba contra la de Steve y sobre su vientre. El rubio finalmente recibió la señal que necesitaba para enterrar uno de sus dedos en el interior del muchacho. Lo movió una vez de adentro hacia fuera con el ritmo perfecto hasta sentir que Peter estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Se detuvo, y el muchacho le dedicó una mirada perdida, desconcertada. Steve agarró los muslos de Peter y acercó todavía más su cuerpo al suyo. Dejó marcas sobre su cuello mientras tiraba de la correa varias veces sólo para hacerlo toser las repetidas veces que pareció darse cuenta que el muchacho estaba por tener un orgasmo. Las mejillas rojas y el camino de sus lágrimas cuesta abajo despertaban sensaciones extrañas en él. El control sobre el cuerpo ajeno era demasiado. Finalmente desistió de su idea de volverlo loco y lo ayudó a llegar al clímax. El menor se quedó unos momentos inmóvil tratando de recuperar la respiración y de comprender qué rayos le había sucedido. Sus piernas le dolían, no sabía por qué, su corazón latía a una velocidad que nunca antes había sentido. Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con la de Steve que esperaba alguna otra reacción de su parte. Sonriendo, Peter sostuvo el rostro del hombre con ambas manos y lo besó como él lo había hecho anteriormente.

—¿Estuvo bien?

—Perfecto.

—Pero tú —dijo el muchacho en referencia a la hombría todavía erecta de Steve.

—No te preocupes por eso, no me falta mucho.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

—Ponte de rodillas y abre la boca.

Peter siguió sus órdenes y Steve siguió masturbándose. La boca del muchacho otra vez abierta de forma grotesca, pero esta vez, con razón. Steve se descargó sobre el rostro de Peter y en su boca. Por acto reflejo, él la cerró y tragó lo que Steve le había dado. Nunca había visto algo más sensual, y ese chico ni siquiera se estaba proponiendo ser sensual. Peter acercó sus rodillas a él, posó sus palmas sobre sus piernas y atrapó su erección con la boca. Steve sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de placer. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido tal humedad en torno a su erección. Jaló de los cabellos de Peter un par de veces mientras él recorría la ya flácida virilidad del mayor con su lengua hasta sentirse completamente satisfecho.

—Debí haberlo hecho antes —reconoció Peter.

—Tendremos muchas más oportunidades.

—¿Me enseñarás todo lo que no sé? —le preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad en la mirada.

—Lo haré. Cuando lleguemos al frente y terminemos con toda esta mierda —resopló Steve volviendo lentamente en sus cabales mientras se sentaba de golpe.

Peter se acercó a él y lo besó.

—Vamos. No falta mucho para que lleguemos —le dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano a la suya.

Steve agachó la mirada hacia la mano de Peter. Luego la posó sobre sus ojos avellanas y le sonrió. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que su felicidad estaría en manos de aquel muchacho? ¿Quién hubiera dicho que dieciocho años después de estar confinado a aquel siniestro lugar encontraría el amor verdadero?

Esperaba que su ilusión no terminara cuando cumpliera su cometido. Si debía eliminar a Wilford, cambiar el orden establecido de ese tren y ser él junto con Peter quienes lo dirigieran, que así sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)  
> Me encantaría hacer más crossovers con esta película ¬w¬ Peter podría ser cualquier personaje <3


End file.
